


Snake's Pit (Sequel of Mare's Nest)

by Anonymous_shipper



Series: Mare's Nest [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Seme Eren, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Uke Levi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_shipper/pseuds/Anonymous_shipper
Summary: 1870 Birmingham, England. Levi is distraught from the occurrences in Mare's Nest. But he quickly conjures up a plan to find Eren; landing him in Coney Island, New York.Meanwhile, the threat of a deadly gang, The Mohocks, forces the members of The Peaky Blinders to always watch their backs while Eren is away.~~~~I do not own the characters or attack on titan, just the plot. This will not be 100% historically accurate for the benefit of the story and the reader. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, a rare sight in England. The birds sang in joy from the warm heat of the sun. The ocean water glittered like diamonds as waves lapped at the docks. Everyone cheered as they watched the ships sail away. 

But I watched in distraught as the vessel to Coney Island disappeared in the distance. 

Eren was gone. 

Armin stood beside me, locking his unbandaged eye with the departing ship. "What happened?" he asked. It took me a minute to answer as I wrapped my arms around myself. The lapping waves and cheering audience filled the void of silence between us. 

"I messed up," I finally said with a shaky voice. "How exactly?" he questioned. I shifted my gaze to the crowd surrounding us. "Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" I replied. He seemed to just notice the environment behind us and nodded. "We can go back to the warehouse," he said. 

Our trek back to the warehouse was silent. I stared down at our shuffling feet as my mind left me. My thoughts turned to Eren. His multicolored eyes, tan skin, and chocolate locks. His warm embrace, soft kisses, and sweet words. 

I'm an idiot for lying to him. 

We returned to the doors of the warehouse. "Do you want something to drink?" Armin asked as we entered. "Water please," I mumbled. He nodded. "I'll go get our drinks, meet me in Eren's room."

I nodded before we walked our separate ways. I stared at the passing floorboards as I sauntered to Eren's abandoned room. My hand wrapped around the cold knob, and with a sigh, I opened the door. 

A knot formed in my throat as I scanned the bare chambers that came into view. The sheets were messily tossed around on the cot. My feet carried me over to his mattress, only to collapse onto it, and bury my nose in the cloth of his pillow. His scent was stained in the linen. I held onto it tightly, knowing it was the last part of him I had left. 

Footsteps echoed in his room, and my initial thought was that it was Eren and everything was only a dream, but I looked over to see Armin with two cups in his hands. "Are you alright?" he questioned as I sat up. "I'm fine," I explained. He looked to me like he knew I was lying, but proceeded to sit down and hand me my drink. 

Armin kicked his shoes off, to bring his feet onto the bed, and swing himself around to face me. "What happened?" he asked. I stared at my reflection in the water of my cup, not feeling like digesting it, before sighing. I set the glass on the floor. "Do you remember the night after I first met Kimber? Do you remember what you said to me... about harming Eren?" I asked. "That I would slit your throat if you hurt him? Yes, yes I do," he answered. 

I worried my bottom lip from his response. "I'm sorry, Armin, you might as well find a knife," I stated. His eyebrows scrunched together as he set his cup down by mine. "Continue."

Fiddling with my thumbs, I explained everything to him while tears pricked my eyes. His facial expressions didn't make me feel anymore comfortable. But I couldn't blame him for hating me. 

By the time I finished my rendition, Armin's eye was filled with rage. He looked down to his clenched fists in his lap as I braced myself for death. 

"I'm giving you one more chance," his voice was terrifyingly dark, and made a shudder crawl down my spine. But my mind processed his words and a flicker of hope sparked in me. "But tell me, do you still care for Eren?" he asked as his gaze locked with mine. His eye was a bottomless pit. A small hiccup erupted from my throat as the tears finally escaped their prison. "Yes," I answered. 

Armin let out a sigh as if he were scared I would give a negative response. "Show me Eren's letter," he demanded. "It's in my room," I explained and began standing. Armin did so as well. "Let's go."

We exchanged no syllables as we walked to my quarter. Armin didn't let his rage-filled gaze leave me. And I didn't blame him. 

I found the letter on my cot, and handed it to the blond. He ripped it from my grasp and scanned Eren's writings. Once he finished, he folded the paper and set it on the desk. 

"We're going after him," he ordered. 

My heart leaped out of my chest at his statement. "Do you think we'll be able to find him?" I questioned. Coney Island is a popular location for tourists, making it impossible to find a particular individual. "We'll have to, or the warehouse is going to be a fucking slaughterhouse to The Mohocks," Armin explained. "Mohocks?" I questioned. His eyebrows knitted together. "They're a ruthless aristocratic gang that despise us," he explained. "Is there a gang The Peaky Blinders are acquainted with?" I asked with my brows arched. Armin crossed his arms over his chest. "Barely. Not a lot of people particularly like Eren, if you haven't noticed," he replied. 

"Well, we've moved to a different location, they can't easily find us, can they?" I inquired. "As long as there's no traitor still with us. Reiner and Bertholdt don't know this location exists. Eren never trusted them," he said, "And as long as word doesn't travel around that Eren is gone, we should be safe."

"Then we should start our search," I said. Armin nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Eren took most of our money for the ticket, but we can check for any extra," he suggested. "Alright," I concurred.

We made our way to another room where Armin said they stashed their stolen earnings. Searching the room, we found little money. 

"This isn't enough, and we will still need money for food for everyone," Armin explained. "We could ask everyone to look around for loose change," I shrugged. Armin looked as if he were considering my suggestion until his brows knitted together. 

"Do you have any money, I mean you ar- were a..." he trailed off. But I understood his unfinished sentence. "I gave the rest to Billy, so I could prevent his attack...but it didn't work out the way I planned," I answered. Armin's bandage became more prominent than usual, and the feeling of guilt settled in the pit of my stomach. 

Armin pursed his lips awkwardly and nodded slowly. "Let's go ask everyone for any extra money then."

We asked around for help. Anyone who questioned why, was given a brief summary of Eren's departure to America. A few found small amounts of currency, but not an adequate total for Armin and I to travel to Coney Island. 

Armin and I let out exasperated sighs as we returned to Eren's chambers. 

"Is there anything we could sell?" I asked. "There is, but since everything here has been stolen, we won't be able to sell it for a high price without causing a potential conflict with another gang," he explained. I groaned as I leaned my head against the wall. 

How could we get enough money?

And an idea hit me like a bullet. I was an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. "Armin."

I caught his attention. His brows drew together as he saw my face almost light up. 

"It may be a bit risky, but I have a plan."


	2. Chapter Two

"Do you think it will work?" Armin questioned. "It has to, but we might need more help," I answered. "We could ask Marco and Jean, and perhaps Connie if he isn't already high off his ass," he suggested. 

I leaned against the wall and spun the ring on my finger as I watched Armin pace the halls. "Do you think we need anyone else?" he asked. "We need to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible," I replied. Armin nodded in agreement before stopping in front of me. 

My fingers still fiddled with the ring as I locked my gaze with Armin's. "Are you sure this is a good plan?" he inquired. "I hope so," I sighed. 

"Well, we'll never know until we try," he shrugged. I stood up straight and placed my hands in my pockets. "Let's go," he gestured down the hall to the cafeteria. We strolled to the room to find everyone eating with the usual loud volume of voices. Armin and I easily spotted Jean and Marco sitting together. 

We walked towards their table and sat across from them. Greetings were exchanged. "How are you feeling, Levi?" Marco indicated to the bandages covering my skin. "Fine," I shrugged. 

"I'm surprised Eren's not with you," Jean chuckled. My lips pursed, realising they didn't know Eren had left. "Eren's gone," I stated. "And he trusts Armin to take care of you again?" he smiled. I didn't respond. Armin looked to me, noticing I didn't want to retell the story, and he summarised the rendition. 

By the end of Armin's anecdote, Marco and Jean stared daggers at me. "Why should we trust you now?" Jean asked sternly. "You have no reason to, but I do want Eren home," I replied. Marco and Jean looked to Armin uncertainly. But their gazes returned to me. "We're only giving you one more chance," Marco explained. 

"Fair enough," I nodded. 

They seemed to like my response as their shoulders relaxed. 

"Do you two know where Connie is?" Armin asked. "I believe he went to his room," Marco answered. 

I stood followed by the other three. We walked down the halls to Connie's room. Armin, Jean, and Marco didn't let their eyes leave me. 

I don't know if I would ever earn their trust back. 

We stopped in front of Connie's room. Marco opened the door. Smoke billowed out in small clouds. The smell of marijuana filtered the air. Connie laid on his cot with a cigarette between his lips. His head turned to us; his eyes bloodshot. 

"Shit Connie," Armin groaned angrily. Connie smiled with the cigarette stuck between his teeth. "Hi guys," he waved. 

"I'm guessing he won't be any help," Jean said, leaning against the doorframe. Connie's eyebrows drew together, trying to comprehend what we were talking about. 

"Could Sasha help?" I asked. 

She had helped when Billy Kimber had attacked. Her aim assisted immensely in our victory. 

Armin, Jean, and Marco nodded in agreement as Connie stared blankly at us. Jean went to shut the door. "Have fun, Connie," he said. 

"She wasn't in the cafeteria, let's check her room," Marco explained. Her chamber wasn't far from Connie's, and with a diligent pace we reached her quarters. 

Armin knocked on the closed door. Delicate footsteps echoed in the room before the knob turned. Sasha appeared in the entryway with a smile. "Hi."

She looked to me. "I'm sorry about what happened with Reiner and Bertholdt, how are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine," I muttered. 

"What do you guys need?" she questioned. "We need your help to steal some money," Armin explained. "Alright, how much money?" she asked. 

"100,000 pounds," I answered. 

"Shit, where do you expect to get that much money?" she asked with a hint of laughter. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head before sighing, knowing it would be better to start and finish the story sooner than later. I gave her a summary of everything I told Armin, Marco, and Jean. Her smile had faded by the time I finished. She looked to the others for confirmation before looking back to me. 

"I'll help, but if you give me more proof to despise you-"

"I understand," I said. Sasha crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm glad we agree then," she said. 

"When do we start?" Sasha asked. Everyone turned to me for a reply. "Not until it starts getting dark out, we need to run into as little problems as possible," I explained. They nodded in agreement. 

"But let's begin by collecting as many weapons as we can carry," I stated. 

***

We arrived in front of the detective agency and piled out of the carriage. The sun had set hours ago and the stars now decorated the sky. 

"No one should be here at this hour, but there is a possibility Hanji is staying late," I explained. The others nodded. I lead them into the building with our weapons hidden in our clothes. 

The halls were deadly quiet and pitch black. But I already knew the direction I need to go in. We navigated through the halls until reaching our destination. 

I removed my gun from my pocket to slowly begin opening the closed door. Light flooded the hall, but no figure stood in the room. 

I didn't like the unsettling feeling sitting in my stomach. 

But we continued into the room. 

Once everyone entered, I shut the door tightly behind us. Sasha and Armin didn't seem to like the emptiness of the room because they drew their weapons. "We'll watch the door," Sasha explained as they pointed their guns to the closed entrance. I nodded before continuing to the desk. 

Jean and Marco searched through the file cabinets as I searched through the desk's drawers. I couldn't anything besides papers and disorganisation. Jean found Eren's file and drew it out, laying it on the desk's surface. I sighed after looking up and seeing his wanted photo before returning to my work. 

Soon enough, I found a plump envelope laying in one of the last drawers I checked. I removed it from its spot and peeled away the envelope's flap. 

"Found it," I announced. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and I heard firing pins click. Then a small chuckle. 

"I'm guessing you're with Levi."

Hanji. 

I slowly rose, revealing myself behind the desk. Hanji stood at the entryway with her hands lifted in a surrendering gesture. "Ah, there you are," she smiled. I stared back through my curtain of hair with a scowl etched into my features. 

"Would you like to tell your friends that we're friends," she indicated to everyone pointing a gun at her. I raised my pistol along with them. "We're not friends," I growled. 

Hanji's eyebrows raised but a smirk still played on her lips. "Strong words for a whore," she commented. My jaw clenched as I let the firing pin click. 

"What are you doing here, Levi?" she questioned. "Collecting my pay," I replied. Her brows knitted together. "I thought you quit," she replied snidely. "Eren's no longer in England, I've done my job, so I'm here for my pay," I stated. 

"Let me guess, you want the money to find Eren, and return him home safely. But that defeats the purpose," she said with a smirk. I brought my index finger to the trigger. 

"But I guess you do deserve the money. Whores are paid for a good time, and Reiner never gave you your reward."

I let my finger sink into the trigger. 

The bullet shot through her forehead, spraying blood on the wall behind her. She fell and the red liquid pooled around her like a halo. 

Everyone turned to me with almost a look of sympathy as I took in a shaky breath. I lowered the pistol to my side. My eyes shifted to the picture of Eren from his file. 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused," I hiccuped.


	3. Chapter Three

The ride back to the warehouse was long and quiet. I kept my eyes locked with the envelope in my hands. The key to finding Eren.

I was the first one out of the carriage when we returned to the warehouse. Not by choice, no one trusted me enough for me to be the last one out. They followed my sluggish pace, not letting their eyes wander away from me. I didn't think anything of it. 

But they left me at the door of my room after taking the envelope of money. I didn't reject their demands, only gave them what they wanted and sauntered to my cot. After shrugging off my clothing, I plummeted onto the mattress with a groan. 

All night I tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. I always had sleeping problems, but when Eren and I spent the night together I had an undisturbed slumber. But he wasn't here.

I was alone. 

Ineluctably the sun rose; leaving me with a few hours of sleep. I slumped out of my room and to the cafeteria. Voices echoed behind the closed doors. But when I walked through the entrance the noise died in an instant. All eyes looked to me, and an awkwardness fell over the room. I ducked my head and walked to the nearest table to avoid the obvious stares. The noise slowly returned. 

Jean, Marco, and Armin sat at my table. We didn't exchange any words, letting the small awkwardness surround us. My eyes flicked over to Marco and Jean, their hands tangled together. A sudden empty void appeared between my fingers. I folded my hands together under the table, but the feeling didn't leave me. 

"What's the plan?" I questioned after a few minutes. The three exchanged glances and nodded to one another. "We'll allow you to go, but Armin is traveling with you," Jean answered. I nodded. "And if you cross the line, you'll be swimming home," Armin threatened. "I understand," I replied. 

"Then we'll leave after eating, grab something to eat we might be waiting at the docks for a while," Armin stated. I nodded and stood to grab a plate. 

***

Armin and I stood at the docks. The day was a bit gloomy. Clouds cloaked the sun in their gray capes. The loud clatter of boarding ladders and shouts of awaiting customers rang in my ears. I stared at the dark waves lapping at the ships, hoping they would board soon. Sailing to Coney Island is a seven day trip, and I wanted the voyage to end as soon as possible. 

My arm was grabbed by the blond. "Let's go," he demanded. Noticing our ship was now boarding, I quickly caught up with Armin. Everyone else had the same idea, and quickly crowded around the entrance. We were able to gain access to the beginning of the line, but there were a few people ahead of us. 

Once reaching the front, we gave the man our tickets. He granted us passage, and we walked up the creaking boarding ladder. 

Our room was located on the lower deck. We rented the cheapest cabin, which was not in the greatest condition.  

A shiver raced down my back as I took in the scene before me. The room consisted of a bunk bed, a small dresser, and a broken mirror. A foul smell drifted up my nose, and I scowled in disgust. Dust flew with every creaking step we took.

But this was the only way we could reach Eren. 

"Which bed do you want?" I asked. "Bottom, then you can't sneak down during the night," Armin replied. I thought better not to explain to him I wouldn't have anywhere to go, and nodded instead. 

I endured seven long days in the disgusting cabin. We only exited the room to grab servings of food; avoiding anyone who might recognise us. The rest of the days, Armin and I sat in awkward silence. 

Inevitably, the trip came to a long awaited conclusion. 

I was shaken awake. "Levi, we're here," Armin explained. I shot up and climbed out of bed to dress myself in everyday attire. Gathering the few things we brought along, Armin and I bolted to the ship's bow. 

The sun shines brightly over our destination. People littered the sandy shores of Coney Island as they watched the ship slowly approach the docks. Attractions and carnival rides were stationed behind the beaches, with homes behind the tourists' entertainment. 

Our voyage came to stop when the ship halted at the docks. The boarding ladder was put in place, and one by one everyone returned their feet to land. 

Armin and I were the last ones to depart. 

My shoes clicked against the docks as we made our way to the amusement park. Vendors shouted to passerby, telling everyone to by their product, men in ridiculous outfits told people of the wonders they possessed, and excited shrieks emitted from the different rides. 

Armin and I ignored the man who told us of a bearded lady, and walked past the woman who begged us to buy a sweet pastry. Instead, we strolled to a local hotel to rent a small room. 

The hotel's room was in nicer condition than the ship's. Two separate beds were pushed against one wall, facing a tall dresser. A tiny mirror gave us a view of the ocean and the tourist playground. 

"We'll search for Eren tomorrow. Rest for now, we have a long day ahead of us," Armin explained as he kicked off his shoes. I nodded in agreement, sitting on a creaking mattress. 

Hopefully we would find Eren soon.


	4. Chapter Four

Armin was still fast asleep as the sun began rising. I sat on my bed, fully dressed, and spinning the ring on my finger. This had become a regular habit for me. It calmed my nerves. 

I was anxious to search for Eren, but I waited for Armin to rise. Hours have already passed of me sitting in mere silence as I did nothing but stare intently at my ring. And of course the only thing on my mind was Eren. 

My chest was filled with guilt as I blamed everything on myself. It's my fault Eren left and why Armin and I were in the insanity of Coney Island. 

Rustling alerted me of Armin's disturbance in sleep. I turned to see the blond open his eye. He noticed my dressed state and sighed. "How long have you been awake?" he questioned. "A few hours," I explained. He sat up and attempted to smooth out his bed head. "I'll get dressed, and we'll start looking for him. But we're finding something to eat beforehand," he stated. I was no where near hungry, but I agreed anyway. 

Armin stood, letting the bed creak under his moving weight. He dressed as I rose to my feet. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, so I would stop spinning my ring. 

Soon enough, the blond was ready to proceed outside. He shuffled through a pile of money and pocketed a small amount. Armin turned to me and nodded to the door. "We'll stop by the town's market for some food, let's go," he said. 

I continued to the front door, knowing he wanted to be behind me to track my every move, and I opened the door. 

We meandered around the city until we located the town square. The streets were littered with vendors and people walking down the sidewalks. There was a lot of noise from the busy atmosphere. 

I gestured for Armin to chose what we would consume. After a moment of pondering he picked out two of each fruits. After paying he turned to me with a bag full of food. He handed me an apple. "Eat," he demanded. I didn't want to eat, but I was also terrified of Armin's possible reaction to my refusal. So I decided to take the red apple from his grasp. 

I only took small bites as Armin practically swallowed his apple whole while we walked about. "Where should we start first?" I inquired as he threw the apple core aside. He retrieved another and began biting into it. "Knowing Eren, he'd retreat to an abandoned building," he stated. I grimaced, thinking about the unlimited possibility of inhabited spaces. 

"Is there a way we can find the number of vacant buildings?" I asked. The blond pondered my inquiry as he stared ahead. The loud crunch of him biting his food enveloped us. 

"Real estate," Armin's voice was muffled. I looked to him with furrowed brows. "We ask for a list of buildings in the surrounding area that are empty," he explained. "What if he's no longer in Coney Island?" I questioned. "Eren would be at a place where we could easily find him, but I highly doubt he'll be expecting you to show up," he replied. 

Armin and I asked where a local real estate company was located, and we were soon given an answer. We made our way to the address and inquired about a list of vacant homes and businesses. We received a short list. Coney Island is a very popular area, so we never expected it to be a long list. 

"Let's start," Armin proclaimed once we left the building. He pointed to the closest address, and we ventured forth. We stopped at a small warehouse made of bricks with boarded up windows. With the number of windows it looked like it possessed three levels. We entered the building and began searching through the dark halls. 

Every step we took made the floorboards creak loudly. There was a foul stench wafting through the room. We searched every corner of the space, occasionally calling out Eren's name. But there was never an answer. 

After a few minutes, Armin and I left the premises in defeat. My panic began to return as I considered the possibility of never finding Eren. 

We tried the next lot on the list. 

And the next. 

And the next. 

Eren was no where to be found. 

By the time we left the last location the sky had grown dim. Dark clouds gathered above, warning us of a potential downpour. "Let's head back to the hotel, we'll continue searching tomorrow," Armin stated. I sighed not wanting to stop our scouring, but I agreed. 

We sauntered in the direction of the hotel. Armin and I were silent both disappointed that we hadn't encountered Eren. 

The town square came into view. A plump woman selling apples was talking angrily with another woman. Armin and I looked to one another with befuddled looks. When she stated a man had snatched her goods, it caught our attention. 

"Excuse me ma'am," I approached her rapidly without Armin's consent. She looked to me with fuming rage. "May I ask what his appearance consisted of?" I questioned. "Are you a cop?" she asked snidely. I shook my head. "Then leave me be, I already have the police not agreeing to go after this thief!" she exclaimed. "He's been robbing me for the past seven days!" she added as an afterthought. 

"Please ma'am, if he's who I think he is, I may be able to persuade him to stop," I stated. 

She seemed as if she wasn't going to say anything until her lips opened with a pop. "He had dark hair, tan skin, and odd eyes of different colors. One green and the other gold," she explained. 

My heart stopped immediately. 

Eren. 

"What direction did he go?" I inquired. She pointed down a small paved alleyway. Hope quickly filled in my chest only to be crushed by a deafening sound. 

Thunder. 

No matter how much panic rang through my bones, I still managed to thank the woman and quickly return to Armin's side. "Levi, we need to return to the hotel before it starts raining," he explained. I ignored his comment and the next roll of thunder, and I grabbed the list of abandoned buildings. Sure enough there was a nearby address in the direction the woman pointed to. 

Without muttering a word, I began running to the alleyway. 

"Levi!" Armin yelled. 

Rain began pelting the ground softly. But in a matter of seconds it was pouring. My feet splashed in puddles, and I heard the sound of the splash repeat as Armin ran rapidly behind me. 

With each sound of thunder my muscles constricted, and my legs wanted to carry me away to a hiding place. But I continued forward as I neared the address's location. 

My clothes were soaked through and the list of building addresses was drenched. I would most likely catch a cold, but I didn't care. 

I stopped in front of a warehouse Armin and I had already checked. But I was willing to double check. Armin caught up to me as I pulled at the door handles. They swung open to reveal a figure lounging back on the unstable steps. 

"Eren."


	5. Chapter Five

Armin was the one to say his name as I only stared in shock. Eren sat in the dark on an unstable staircase. Lightning chased away the shadows on his face as his eyes glowed vibrantly towards us. His lips were in a taut line, and his jaw clenched. 

Armin walked across the threshold as I stayed at the entrance not able to move a muscle. "What are you doing here, Levi?" he questioned. I let my head hang, staring at the floorboards. Of course he didn't want to see me. Armin must have noticed my discomfort because he responded, "We came here to take you home."

Silence melted in the air as I let my arms fold over my chest. Eren wanted nothing to do with me. I wanted to race to him and fling my arms around him, tell him that I care about him. But my feet were locked in place, worried he would deny me. 

"Why did you allow him to come along?" Eren asked. "You know he lied to us all, Armin, or did that conversation not come up?" 

"He explained everything to me, Eren," Armin answered. I built up the courage to look up at Eren's angry multicolored eyes. "So it was easy to tell everyone but me?" he questioned. There was a threat in his voice the way he would talk to Billy Kimber. It frightened me. 

"Are you not going to answer?" he inquired. My mouth was dry, and my mind couldn't think of a response that wasn't a pathetic apology. But I chose the latter. "I-I'm sorry," I stated. "It's a little late for that," he growled. I hung my head again and muttered another poor apology. 

"Close the damn door already," Eren demanded. I became aware of the storm outside again. The rain pounded against my back. At this rate, I would catch a cold if I continued to let the rain soak through my clothes and skin. But it didn't matter. I laced my fingers around the door handles and let the door creak close behind me. The rain was now muffled by the walls surrounding us, and the cold wrapped me up in its embrace. 

"Eren, we need you to come home," Armin explained to remove the topic from me. Eren's gaze shifted towards his friend, and his irises softened the way they used to when he looked at me. He no longer cared for me and an empty feeling settled in the pit of my stomach at the thought. "We could run into some trouble with other gangs without you," the blond added. 

"Has word gotten out of my absence?" Eren asked. Armin responded by shaking his head. "But word could spread around quickly."

Eren's eyes flicked towards me, the gaze turning to a glare. "We'll head home tomorrow," he said. He stood and shifted his eyes to Armin. "There are some spare clothes upstairs you can change into," he explained. 

He began ascending the groaning staircase. Armin followed suit. It took me a moment to begin walking towards the stairs with heavy limbs as if I were treading water. 

I slowly made my way up the steps. Armin already wore new trousers and was currently buttoning up a dry shirt. Once he spotted me he silently pointed to the floorboards where a stack of clothing lied. I picked the items up and walked to a corner of the room. Facing the wall, I shed my clothes and began to dress in the new clothes. 

Finished, I turned back to face Armin and Eren. He still stared at me with an unwelcoming glare. "Follow me, there are mattresses in the hall," he explained. Armin began following him as he walked down a dim hallway. I sauntered toward them with sluggish steps. 

Eren led us to a small room at the end of the hall with torn mattresses stuffed with moldy newspaper. My lip didn't curl in disgust like it usually would. Instead the familiar twinge of guilt tugged at my stomach as I thought of Eren having to sleep in these conditions. And it was because of me. 

There were about five mattresses, two in somewhat decent condition. I assumed I would be taking springs protruding from the fabric. I didn't really care either. Instead of asking which cot I would take, I walked towards the farthest mattress and sat down. The metal springs dug into my thighs, and I knew it would be an uncomfortable night. But I deserved this. 

Armin soon picked a cot and settled down in it. "We rented a hotel, so we'll have to return there before going home," the blonde. Eren nodded. He then laid down on a mattress not far from mine, but it felt like we were miles apart. I laid against the mattress, letting the springs prick my skin. Eren and Armin said goodnight to one another as I had my gaze faced to the wall. 

After a few minutes I changed my position, no longer comfortable on my left side. When I turned, I was met with Eren's sleeping face several feet away from me. I wanted nothing but the feeling of his warmth enveloping me, his tender kisses, and his constant announcements of endearing compliments. 

I scanned his sleeping body in longing. And an item caught my eye against his evenly tanned skin. The gold band. He still allowed the jewel to adorn his wedding finger. The sight filled my lungs with hope, and I felt myself exhale a happy sigh. I looked to the ring on my finger and pressed my lips to it as if it would bring me closer to Eren somehow. My eyes sealed shut as I kept the ring to my lips with a smile. 

***

I was shaken awake with my name echoing in my ears. My eyes slitted open to see Armin looming over me. "Time to wake up, we need to get to the hotel and get out of here," he explained. I sat up, running my eyes, and yawning. 

Eren was no longer in the room. I must have displayed my worries of Eren's whereabouts because Armin began to speak. "He's outside waiting."

"I'm surprised the two of you didn't leave without me," I explained. I stood feeling the ache that was left by the protruding springs. "I wouldn't let him," Armin explained. That sure helped my self esteem. "He might seem like he hates you, Levi, but I know he would hate himself if anything happened to you," he said. "Then why did he want to leave me behind?" I asked, massaging the pain in my neck. "I would think that you would have caught on that Eren doesn't think of the consequences of his decisions," the blond stated. 

"You may be despised by everyone who's close to Eren, but you're the only person that makes him extremely happy. I don't want my friend to lose that feeling again," Armin added. I froze at his words, never considering he wasn't happy before me. 

"Now, let's go."

We walked across the creaking floorboards to descend the staircase and meet Eren outside. His gaze darkened upon seeing me, but I did my best to ignore it, trying to keep Armin's words in mind. 

We strolled to the hotel to retrieve our things, and made our way to the docks. The place was swarming with tourists, leaving and coming to Coney Island. Luckily we were able to purchase tickets to aboard the ship. 

After almost an hour of waiting, we were able to find our room and settle in. 

When night time came around, we were stuck in a bit of a predicament. There was only one bunk bed available with no other cot present to sleep on. Armin wanted me to have the top bunk so it would be easy to notice if I were to try and leave. But I insisted on sleeping on the floor, so the two would be more comfortable. Eren chose the latter of the choices, and I curled up on the floorboards that night. 

The air was cold, and I shivered against my will. But another spark of hope ignited within me when I felt the comfort of a blanket spread over me. I looked over to see Eren's position shift after our gazes met for a brief second. He still wore the same glare, but I found myself smiling. 

He still cared about me.


	6. Chapter Six

Seven days on the ship passed slowly. Eren barely spoke to me during the trip. But Armin would still reassure me Eren still cared for me. Most of my days were spent fiddling with my ring or peeling away the bandages on my cheeks. 

Inevitably the ship docked, and we slowly descended from the boarding ladder. I followed sluggishly behind Eren and Armin as we began walking to the warehouse. Our stroll was long and silent. The only noise falling between us was the sound of our clicking footsteps. 

The warehouse soon loomed over us, and I buried my teeth into my bottom lip, nervous of the reactions of the other members. 

But the door was swung open by Eren, and the empty hall was a washed with the dim, cloudy lighting of the outdoors. They walked across the threshold as I trudged behind. I pushed the doors shut and followed Eren and Armin further into the maze of halls. 

"Eren!"

We turned to see Mikasa with her hand wrapped around the doorknob to her bedroom. Eren quickly ran to her and brought her into a gentle hug. My heart sank at the display. "You're back and safe, thank god," she muttered. Eren pulled away and a soft smile graced his lips. "I'm fine, how are you? Is the baby alright?" Eren questioned with the concern I missed. "I'm fine; the baby is fine," she assured. 

Her gaze caught mine, and her smile faded. "What is he still doing here?" she growled with the usual hateful stare she gave me. I fixed my eyes on the floorboards. "He's here until I figure out what to do with him."

I looked up to see Eren staring at me with a clenched jaw. "Where is everyone?" Eren asked, bringing his gaze back to Mikasa. "Mostly in the cafeteria," she answered. He sighed with the adorable half grin that made my heart melt. 

"Has there been any trouble with any other gangs?" he inquired. Mikasa licked her lips nervously before nodding. "The Mohocks have been sending threats. I have no idea where they got the information that you were gone," she shrugged. "Damn it," he muttered. 

Eren turned back to Armin and I. "Let's go," he gestured to the opposite hall. He started down the foyer with Armin and Mikasa quickly following suit. My heavy feet dragged me down the path. 

I reached the cafeteria to hear loud cheers to celebrate Eren's arrival. I figured my entrance would murder the mood, so I leaned against the wall and slid down to sit. 

Voices were muffled behind the wall, but I could make out what they were saying. "These are the letters The Mohocks have been sending."

Rustling of paper was audible. I assumed Eren was looking over the threats. "Damn aristocratic bastards," Eren growled. The papers crumpled because of his anger. There was silence. I let my head rest against the wall and stared at the ceiling. I brought my knees to my chest and sighed quietly. 

"We need to find Jack and ask him for help," Eren explained. "He'll stay with us until these Mohock bastards show up."

"Jean, Marco, and Levi will go with me."

There were a few groans and gasps at my name. "He's still here?" I heard Jean mutter. "Yes. I'm not letting him out of my sight until I figure out what to do with him," Eren replied. There were more groans from his response. "No complaints, we leave at nightfall," he demanded. 

***

I watched the sky grow darker while Eren talked to his friends. Soon enough he noticed the black sky and stood. "Let's go," he said to Marco and Jean. They stood as Eren walked over to me. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up. "Let's go," he repeated. He let go of me once I rose to my feet. 

We walked outside where the streets were illuminated by burning lanterns. There weren't many people in the town square, only a few bystanders that seemed to be heading home. We walked through long alleys in silence. But that was shortly interrupted by a unfamiliar drunk call of my name. 

"L-Levi!" a voice hiccuped. 

We stopped as my eyebrows furrowed. I watched Eren's head turn to glare at me before I looked behind me. An older man with a bottle of alcohol held out. I didn't recognise him. But he stumbled towards me and wrapped his arm around my neck. 

"C-could I pay y-you for a night, or are you bu-sy with these guys?" his breath smelled strongly of vodka. He tightened his hold on me and pressed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Get the hell off of me, bastard," I demanded, shoving him away. He stumbled and fell on his back. I looked up to Eren who stared at the man with a fire in his irises. 

"Let's go," I stated as I began to walk forward. "Y-you boy's are lucky. He's a h-hefty price, but he's worth the mo-ney," the man said. My arm was roughly grabbed. I thought it was the drunk man, but when I swung my head around I saw Eren. He stared ahead angrily as he picked up his pace, dragging me along with him. 

There were a few more shouts of my name as we walked down the streets. Every time I ignored them, and I felt Eren's fingers dig into my arm each time. That didn't stop them from approaching me and trying to grab me. I pushed them aside, but they continued. It only stopped when Eren began pushing them away as well. 

We came to an old home with mold decorating the windows and bricks. Eren knocked on the door, and it creaked open. We entered and closed the door behind us. Eren released me from his death grip. "Jack?" he called. The room we were in was dark. The only light filtered in through the windows, chasing a small amount of shadows away. 

"Jack?" Eren repeated. The floorboards groaned beneath our feet as we ventured deeper into the dark territory. "Jack, it's Eren. We need your help."

Dust flew from a creaking staircase as a looming figure walked down the steps. "What do you need?" 

Jack. 

"Mohocks," Eren said. Jack let out an annoyed sigh and finished strolling down the steps. "What did those aristocratic bastards do this time?" he questioned. "They've been sending threats," Eren shuffled through his pockets until he grabbed the papers he had been handed earlier. Jack grabbed them and looked through the scribblings. 

"Do you still have a place for me to stay?" Jack asked. "Yes, we have plenty of rooms," Eren responded. "Enough food?" Jack inquired, looking towards us with his black eyes. "Yes," he answered. 

He handed the letters back to Eren with a nod. "I'll help," he said. "Thank you, Jack," Eren sighed. "Let me grab a few things, and we'll go," Jack stated. He turned to head back upstairs. Marco, Jean, Eren, and I stood in silence as the boards above us creaked under Jack's weight. 

Soon enough, Jack returned with a small case. "Let's go," he said and passed us to walk through the door. We followed suit. 

No one bothered us on the way back to the warehouse. 

***

We returned and let the door creak open before us. Armin was leaning against the wall. His bandage was now replaced by an eyepatch. "You're here, good," he walked over to us. "Someone wants to join The Peaky Blinders," he said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where is everyone?" Eren questioned. "In the cafeteria," the blond explained. Eren nodded and began walking in the direction. We followed behind. 

The cafeteria was loud with light flooding the room. Tables had been moved to create an empty space. Everyone strayed away from the vacant area and sat in the corners chatting. 

But there was one person standing in the center of the cafeteria. He was short, but looked taller than me. He possessed blond hair and familiar blue eyes. The man turned to us, and he seemed taken aback. And realisation hit me. 

"Levi," he smiled. 

Farlan.


	7. Chapter Seven

I stared wide eyed at the smiling blond in front of me. "It's good to see you," he said. I folded my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You don't seem happy to see me," he explained with a chuckle. I ignored his statement. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to join the Peaky Blinders," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why?" I asked. "I've lost all my money, and I heard I could join the Peaky Blinders and not have to worry about money," he explained. 

Eren was standing beside me with his jaw clenched, arms crossed, and eyes angrily fixated on Farlan. "Who are you?" Farlan questioned. "Leader of the Peaky Blinders," he answered. The blond nodded. "Eren Jaeger then, nice to meet you," he reached out his hand, expecting Eren to take it. But he didn't take Farlan's hand. Instead he turned to Jean. "You're up," he explained and pulled out a knife from his pocket. Jean approached him and took the blade from his hand. 

Farlan looked to them with furrowed brows. "What's-"

"Initiation," Armin walked towards Farlan holding out a knife. He took it and studied the object. "One cut and you join the Peaky Blinders, but no fatal wounds," Armin replied. He walked back to Eren and I as Jean took his spot in front of Farlan. The room went silent seeing the interaction. Everyone backed into the shadows of the room. 

"Begin," Eren demanded. 

Jean didn't hesitate to run after Farlan, swinging his blade. He missed his cheek by a mere few inches. Farlan swiftly swung his blade at Jean but missed as well. 

I wanted Jean to win. I didn't want to have Farlan in the gang, it would only cause Eren to distrust me more. I looked to Eren as he stared at the fight with a clenched jaw. His arms were still crossed over his chest as he leaned against the brick wall. I let my eyes wander down his body. One leg crossed over the other, and he tapped one foot against the floorboards. I looked back up to see Eren's multicolored eyes on me. I quickly flicked my gaze back to the fight. But I felt Eren lean in towards my ear. "I want to talk to you after this is over, privately," he growled. I nodded. 

Farlan was on the floor, rolling away as Jean drove his blade into the ground. Instead of the knife getting stuck between the floorboards, Jean pulled his weapon up with ease. Farlan rapidly stood and slashed at Jean. It created a tear in Jean's shirt but no blood emitted from the rip. Jean swiped at Farlan, but he swiftly dodged and swung at Jean's arm. 

Red bloomed against Jean's white sleeve. I cursed under my breath as Farlan looked to Eren and I with a victorious grin. "I guess we'll be seeing each other more often, Levi," he said. 

Eren nodded towards Jean, and Armin approached him to take him to bandage the wound. "Welcome to the Peaky Blinders, kid," Eren stated with anger tinting his voice. He grabbed my arm. "Let's go," Eren growled. I was dragged out of the cafeteria and down a few halls, until Eren was satisfied with the distance. 

My arm was let go, and Eren turned away from me, knotting his fingers in his hair. I watched as his body tensed before turning back to me. 

"Are every one of your damn friends going to pass through the door?" Eren asked. I let my lips part, but no words formed. "Are you going to indulge that blond dick bag?" Eren's eyes burned with anger. "Eren, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did I have to learn about the real Levi through a piss poor detective son of a bitch?" Eren shouted. "Eren, I did what I had to do to survive. I didn't know it would turn out this way," I explained. "Turn out this way? In what way? In the way you don't get paid and are stuck with us?" he yelled. 

"I mean I never thought I would care about you guys," I replied. "Save your sorry excuses, I don't want to hear them," he snarled. "It's not an excuse, Eren. If it were we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would have been long gone before someone even realised you were gone," I explained. "I said I don't want to hear them!" Eren demanded. 

I ignored his proclamation. "I also wouldn't have quit the damn job I was hired for. I wouldn't have given Billy two thousand pounds, and I wouldn't have been dragged down an alley by two of your gang members," I stated. Eren was quiet, but his skin was scarlet with anger. Silence embraced us as his multicolored eyes ignited a red fire. 

Eren tore his gaze away from me and paced up and down the hall. His fingers tangled in his locks again. It seemed to be a nervous habit for him. And I wanted nothing more than to calm him down. 

"If you cared so damn much about me, why didn't you tell me about the fucking job?" Eren asked as he turned back to me. "I was scared of how you would react," I explained. 

Eren grabbed my shirt and slammed my back against the wall. "You were scared of how I would react? Did you imagine I would react like this?" he questioned through gritted teeth. I flicked my eyes away from his infuriating gaze and nodded. "I'm sorry," I responded. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you filthy whore."

I felt like I crumbled to pieces at Eren's word choice. But he was right. 

He let go of me, and I watched him storm away. I stood in utter silence for a moment before deciding to return to my quarters. 

I stared at the cot for a while before pulling off the sheets. I carried them out into the hall, and to the destination I planned on heading to. I wanted to watch the stars before I fell asleep instead of looking at the boring ceiling. 

The night air was cold as I emerged onto the roof with the thin sheet wrapped around my shoulders. The dark sky was decorated with winking stars that promised a good night's rest. I climbed onto the roof's ledge to let my legs dangle over the building and stared at the bottomless pit that is the black sky.


	8. Chapter Eight

Eren's POV

I woke up the next morning watching the sunlight creep in through the windows. My cot felt empty without Levi occupying it as well. He most likely hated me for our argument, and I didn't blame him. 

Rubbing my eyes of sleep I rose to my feet. I slowly dressed before walking to the entrance. My feet dragged me to Levi's room, hoping we could discuss...everything. 

But when I arrived, his room was empty. His cot was bare of sheets and any sleeping form. Finding my discovery odd, I shrugged and made my way to the cafeteria, thinking he would be there. 

Except the room was completely vacant besides one individual. 

Farlan. 

I scoffed seeing his presence. He didn't notice me until I announced my arrival. "Where is everyone?" I questioned. He looked up to me before smiling. I wanted to drive his head into the table. "Either drunk or high," he explained. I let out an exasperated breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Have you seen Levi?" I asked. A smirk was displayed on his lips. "No, why? Has he been asking for me?" he questioned, his smirk growing. Anger pricked at my skin. "A simple 'no' would have been sufficient," I replied with anger lacing my words. I didn't wait for a reply, but rather stormed out into the hall. 

I caught sign of a door opening and a figure appeared. 

"Armin!" I called. 

My friend looked to me with tired eyes as I walked over to him. 

"Have you seen Levi?" I questioned. Armin shook his head, his eyebrows knitting together as if he were trying to remember. "Not since Farlan's initiation," he shrugged. I cursed under my breath. Where the hell did he go? "He's not in any of the rooms?" Armin asked. "He wasn't in his room nor the cafeteria," I answered. 

"Have you asked around? He has to be here somewhere," he explained. We began walking down the hall to search for Levi. "I asked Farlan. Asshole  doesn't know where he is either," I answered. "Asshole? I see you hate him already," he chuckled. "I don't like the way he looks at Levi," I grumbled. "Growing soft for Levi again?" Armin asked. "I know he betrayed us, but-"

"Eren I don't care about that bullshit. He makes you happy; that's all that matters," he explained. "Doesn't mean he gives a shit about me," I replied. "Eren you might be a genius, but you are an idiot," Armin said. I looked to him with knitted brows as he gave me an annoyed stare. "Have you not noticed the way he looks at you? Eren, when you left, he lost his mind going after you. I can't promise he's cared about you from the beginning, but I can now," he explained. 

He was right. My thoughts went to Levi. In the beginning, he rarely smiled but after weeks of continuous kisses and praises, his smiles became an image I woke up to every morning. 

"Now is there any other place he would go?" Armin questioned. "I don't know. He could be anywhere, we had a shitty argument," I shrugged. 

But realisation hit me like a bullet. There was access to the roof. "Shit!" I yelled, causing Armin to jump. He pressed his hand to his heart as if he were trying to keep it in his chest. "What the fuck was that for, Eren?" he questioned. I turned and began to dash down the hall. "Where are you going?" Armin shouted after me. "The roof!"

I grabbed the wall's corner to swing myself down another hall. The stairs leading to the roof soon came into view. Without a stop in my pace, I flung myself up the steps. 

Many scenarios ran through my head as I rushed up the stairs. This would be all my fault if something happened to him. 

Light flooded my eyesight as I slammed the door open. I desperately searched for him, my heart pounding against my chest. 

My panic subsided shortly when I spotted Levi curled up on the ledge and wrapped in a blanket. I bolted towards him, kneeling beside his body. I was terrified to touch him. I was scared his heartbeat wouldn't be there; that his breathing would vanish; that he would disappear. 

Nonetheless, I reached out to grasp his shoulder. To my relief, he was breathing but rather shakily, and his skin was ice. I gently picked him up, cradling him against my chest. His eyes were sealed, and his lips slightly parted. I smiled, happy to know he was safe. 

I slowly walked back to the roof's entrance. Once I was back inside, I closed the door with the little use of my arms I had without disturbing Levi. 

"You found him," Armin sighed at the end of the stairwell. I made my way down the stairs as I felt Levi softly shift in my arms. "Is he alright?" Armin asked with a worried expression. I nodded. "He's freezing though."

"Do you need me to get him anything?" Armin inquired as I began walking down the hall to my quarters. "Could you find some comfortable clothing for him, and as many sheets as you can carry to my room, please?" I questioned. "Of course," he nodded and ran off to do what I asked. 

I carried Levi to my room and gently set him down on my cot. He silently hummed when the cushion was pressed against his back. I melted at the sound. 

Armin soon returned with an armful of clothes and sheets. He held them out to me, and I took them. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and left the room quietly. 

Hearing the door click shut, I gently removed Levi's clothes to replace them with a more comfortable and warm cloth. I wrapped the extra sheets around his body before setting down on the mattress myself. I brought his body onto my chest, and felt him relax beneath my embrace. Pressing my lips to his hair, I waited for him to wake up. 

Levi's POV

My body was warm, which surprised me considering the cold night air. My fingers rubbed against -what I expected to be solid concrete- a soft piece of fabric. I knitted my brows together before slowly peeling my eyes open. 

I was in a room that wasn't mine. I felt the lingering feeling of hands above multiple sheets. My eyes flicked down to the warmth beneath me. I laid against a tan chest covered in a white shirt. I recognised the figure and sighed. 

"Eren," I mumbled. 

His fingers combed through my hair which caused my eyes to widen in surprise. "You're awake," he whispered. His voice was soft, the way it was before he learned the truth. I missed this tone. I clung onto his warmth, my body relaxing against his embrace. 

I loved the feeling that dwelled inside me as he drew circles on my back. I had been hungry for his touch, and I was finally receiving it. I looked up to him. His eyes weren't stern, but soft, the way I remembered. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Levi. I was livid because of Farlan," he explained. I looked up to him with lips parted. "I know, there's no excuse for me treating you like shit since Coney Island, but I am sorry," he stated. My heart pounded against my chest. I sat up, the sheets falling from my shoulders. "But you need to tell me everything, Levi," he demanded. I nodded. "Tell me everything about you, Levi, from the very beginning," he added. 

"I was born December 25, 1850. My father was an abusive piece of shit to my mother and I. He died when I was eight while he was working. My mother let in thousands of men, so she could find a husband and feed us both. She never did find one, instead they paid to have sex with her, and that's how we lived."

"But she was murdered when I was twelve. It was during a thunderstorm, which is why I hate them so much." 

"Did you see her murder?" Eren questioned. I nodded. "A bit traumatising for a teenager," I chuckled awkwardly. He looked to me with sad eyes as I felt his fingers gently run against my hand. "I gravitated through jobs until I was eighteen when I decided I had nothing to lose, so I sold myself. I made a lot of money from catching the attention of many aristocrats. Most of the men I slept with never cared about how I felt during or after my service."

"Farlan was the last one before I was hired by Erwin and Hanji. They told me all I had to do was help them get rid of you and I would receive 100,000 pounds. I think you can fill in the blanks," I finished. 

Eren was silent, only staring at me. His eyes were soft, but his brows furrowed as if he were angry. "Eren, are you alright?" I asked. He exhaled a deep breath, his jaw setting in the process. 

"I want to tear every man who ever touched you limb from limb," Eren growled. I let out a shaky breath. "You don't need to worry about them. They're long gone," I explained. "Farlan," he grumbled. I wanted to comb my fingers through his hair, but I still wasn't sure if I should. 

"Please don't worry about it, if he tries to-"

"I'll beat his ass in if he ever dares to look at you the wrong way," he said. His hands pressed against my cheeks, his thumb rubbing against my cheekbones. My skin flushed at the touch. I was at a lost for words. Instead I bowed my head, resting against his chest. "I don't want him anywhere near you," he added. 

His hand cradled my chin, bringing my gaze to his. In a swift motion, I was pulled close for a rough kiss. My eyes widened in surprise as I could feel his teeth pressed against my lips. His tongue slipped past my mouth, swallowing my breath. My heartbeat accelerated as I finally let my fingers brush through his chocolate locks. He muttered a few apologies between kisses. I dismissed his announcements of regret with a hum, but enveloped myself in the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. I missed the feeling of ecstasy and lust; of melting into his arms before we shed our clothes. 

All I needed to do was announce that I loved him, and never wanted to leave his side.


	9. Chapter Nine

My mind whirled as I was pushed against the brick wall. Eren had unbuttoned my shirt, letting it loosely cling to my forearms. We sat on his cot, the skin of my upper back pressed against the wall, the cool bricks digging in my flesh. Our lips were still roughly connected, his warmth enveloping me. A warmth I had missed. 

Eren's lips pulled away from mine. My eyes slowly fluttered to see him softly smiling. I grinned back. His lips attacked my neck, letting a string of moans fall from my lips. My legs pressed against his back, wanting his shirt off, so I could feel the muscles roll in his back. 

I loved the feeling of ecstasy swirling in my lungs. Heat radiated off my skin, sending me deeper into submission. I gasped and moaned his name as he bit down on my skin. My legs tightened around his back, and my heels dug into the cloth of his shirt. Eren noticed my eagerness and pulled away to unbutton and remove his shirt. I let my fingers trace his muscular abdomen as I let out a happy hum. 

Eren pushed my shirt off my arms. He tossed the shirt aside with a satisfied smile before kissing my cheeks where memories of heavy bandages were. I smiled at his delicate pecks against my skin.

He pulled away to bring me into his lap as he unbuckled my belt, and pushed my trousers down to my mid-thighs. He looked up to me with the adorable half smirk I missed, making me sigh happily. I rubbed my thumb against his kiss swollen bottom lip, watching the light pink skin move under my touch. He smiled, showing his pearl white teeth. I melted further into his embrace at the sight.

Eren took the hand pressed against his lip, twisting our fingers together, and brought our mouths together again. 

I was so caught up in the moment that I barely heard the knock on Eren's door, until he pulled away and looked to the closed entrance. I dug my head into his collarbone, kissing the skin there while he was occupied. "Who is it?" he asked. "Mikasa," she replied. "What do you need?" he questioned as I dragged my lips up his neck. "Arrmin told me Levi was in here, I need to speak with him," she explained. "He already left, perhaps he's in the cafeteria, he hasn't eaten today," Eren answered. 

Silence ensued before Mikasa shattered it with a sigh. "Alright, I'll go look for him then," she stared. Her footsteps created the hallway floorboards to creak as she walked away. 

Eren's hot breath appeared against my ear, sending chills down my spine like racing water droplets. "You should go talk to her before she comes back," he whispered. A small whine crawled its way out from the back of my throat. I didn't want to leave Eren's warm embrace, especially since I had just gotten him back. "Don't worry, once she talks to you, we'll continue."

My back was suddenly pressed against the mattress. Eren hovered over me, pining my arms into the sheets. "Does it sound like a plan?" he asked with a half smirk playing at his lips. I nodded eagerly with a smile. He quickly pecked my lips before rolling off the cot to retrieve our clothes. I stood as well, pulling my trousers up in the process. Eren handed me my shirt. I put the piece of clothing back on, and buttoned it up to my neck. I tucked the loose ends into my trousers, before buckling my belt. 

Eren walked towards me with my flat cap in his hand. He placed it on my head to cover my mussed hair. "Good luck," he said with a quick kiss. I smiled before quickly pressing my lips to his again. "I'll be back soon," I stated. I left with one last kiss to the cheek, and made my way down to the cafeteria. 

I tried erasing my giddy smile, but the feeling tugging at my lips wouldn't submit so easily. 

The cafeteria was mostly empty, with a few seats at tables being occupied. I went to grab a tray of food after hearing my stomach grumble. There wasn't much left besides stale bread and a few slices of meat. But I didn't care about the quality of the food, only that I got something in my stomach. 

"There you are!" 

I jumped at the voice and turned to see Mikasa. "I need to speak with you," she explained. I furrowed my brows as if it was the first time I heard her say that. "You want to talk to me?" I asked with a surprised tone. "Yes it's rather important, something I should have told you a long time ago," she replied. "Um...alright," I said awkwardly. We went to sit at a vacant table, Mikasa sat across from me. 

"What do you need?" I questioned. "Your parents were Andrew and Helen Ackerman, correct?" she inquired. My eyes widened at her query. "How the hell do you know that?" I asked. "They aren't your parents, Levi," she responded. "And why do you say that?" I inquired confused with a bit of uncertain anger lacing my voice. "Because I'm the one who brought to their residence after our parent's died," she replied. 

Our parents? The words ran through my head, the two not making any sense together. "What?" I asked in shock. "Our parents were Ben and Kuchel Ackerman; they died when you were only five months. I took you to our distant relatives, hoping they would welcome us into their home, but they only took you and left me on the street to rot," she stated. "So uh....we're..."

"Siblings," she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I questioned. "I haven't seen you since you were five months, and you were acting suspicious when Eren introduced us. But since Eren still seems to trust you even after your betrayal," she answered. "Still trusts me?"

"If he stopped trusting you, he would have left you at Coney Island. Plus it's pretty obvious you were in Eren's room when I asked him where you were. You two aren't as quiet as you think you are," she explained with a small chuckle. My cheeks flushed instantly, my eyes drawing to the tray of food to avoid her gaze. 

"But I wanted to tell you this, so you know my child will be your niece or nephew," Mikasa explained. I smiled at the thought of having live relatives. I nodded, "Thank you."

The cafeteria doors opened, and Eren's tall figure appeared. "Speak of the devil," Mikasa said. Eren held a stern expression that melted away his soft gaze from a few minutes ago. The few individuals looked to him immediately. "Everyone follow me," he demanded. Everybody stood after hearing his command and quickly walked out the entrance, tailing behind Eren. Mikasa and I looked to one another before following suit. 

We were led through a maze of halls until Eren stopped in a crowded room with a vacant space in the middle of the expanse. I didn't understand what was going on until I was pulled to the front of the crowd by Eren, where I discovered that the empty area was occupied. 

Reiner and Bertholdt were on their knees with their wrists bound behind their backs.


	10. Chapter Ten

Eren's POV

Reiner's and Bertholdt's hands were bound tightly behind their backs, and they were on their knees in front of me. I was loading the pistol in my hands. Everyone watched as I let the click of the firing pin echo through the room. "Reiner and Bertholdt, you have committed treason by aiding the law enforcers in their search to murder me. Your punishment is death. Any last words?" I asked. 

Bertholdt had his head bowed as if he were admitting defeat. But Reiner stared up at me with a wide smirk. "Do you have something to say?" I inquired, quirking one eyebrow. "I'm just wondering why Levi isn't facing the consequences either. He did betray you as well," he explained. I shifted my eyes towards Levi who was standing uncomfortably in the crowd. He seemed to sink a bit after Reiner spoke. 

"He isn't a part of this," I replied, shifting my eyes back to Reiner. He cocked his head, his smirk never fading. "He is very much a part of this. He's the reason why we're here," his eyes flicked towards Levi before returning to me. My jaw set, and my grip tightened on the gun. "Everyone is dismissed, I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I'd like to speak to these to privately," I explained. The crowd didn't speak, only did what I asked. 

"Levi, stay," I said as I watched begin to walk away. He looked to me with lips parted, before nodding and walking to my side. He had his arms crossed over his chest in discomfort. 

Everyone vanished from the area, leaving Levi and I with Reiner and Bertholdt. 

"Nice to see you again, Levi," Reiner smirked. I brought Levi closer to me by tugging at his arm after seeing Reiner's expression. "Did I say something you didn't like, Jaegar?" he asked. "I wouldn't piss off the guy with the gun," I growled. He shrugged. "You're going to kill me already, it doesn't make a difference what I say."

"It makes a difference on how much longer you stay alive," I said, pointing the pistol to his forehead. He leaned forward, letting the gun press against his skin. "Go ahead," he said. He looked to Levi with a wide smirk. "Sorry I didn't pay you for our time together," his eyes darted back to me, "but I'm sure Eren owes you more than I do."

The sound of the gun rang through the room. Reiner's head lolled back until his body came in contact with the floor. Levi flinched at the transaction. 

I turned to Bertholdt and pointed the pistol at him. "Do you have anything to say about Levi?" I asked with anger mixed in my voice. He shook his head, keeping it bowed. 

"Good," I said, and pulled the trigger. 

Levi's POV

I stared at the bodies, the pools of blood mixing together. The clang of Eren dropping his pistol caught my attention. He turned to me with red cheeks boiling with anger, but his eyes softened when our gazes met. He quickly brought me into a tight embrace. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt. 

"I'm sorry," Eren said pressing his nose into my hair. "I'm sorry about what they did to you," he continued. I buried my head in his chest, taking a deep breath of his scent. His warmth embraced me, forming a sigh to pass my lips. 

His envelopment escaped from me before he pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. "Follow me," he stated. I was led into the hallway where Armin, Jean, and Marco leaned against the brick walls. They walked into the room we had left in complete silence. But Eren pulled me forward as I looked to Marco closing the door. 

Eren took me to his room, drowning me in soft kisses when we entered the empty and sealed chamber. I hummed contently as our lips connected. He delicately but quickly unbuttoned my shirt. Eren whispered apologises between pecks on the cheeks. 

Our shirts created a pile on the floor. My back was pressed against his cot, his hands traveling down my torso as our tongues rolled against the other's. But his won over and explored my cavern. My trousers were shoved down to my knees along with my undergarment. Eren leaned against me, my legs bending against my body, so he could drag his lips against mine. 

But the touch soon ended as he separated our mouths to coat three fingers in a sufficient amount of saliva. I looked at him through lust filled eyes. My skin burned like red fire. I turned my head to trail my lips up and down his arm. 

Soon enough he ejected his digits from his mouth, and he quickly peppered my skin with his soft kisses. I easily relaxed with the affection as I felt one finger slip pass my ring. I let a moan echo in the back of my throat as he thrusted the digit into me. He added a second not long after, curling the two against my walls. Eren finally smashed our lips together once again, coaxing my mouth open with his tongue. His free arm wrapped around me, folding me up in his warm embrace. I pressed my hands against his cheeks, letting a breath of contentment huff from my nose. 

Eren's final digit entered me, thrusting them deep into me. My moans vibrated our lips, dragging me downward into the feeling of ecstasy and lust. The feeling of fullness left as Eren slid his digits out. His lips left mine, so he could undo his trousers and slip his member out. He kissed my cheek and relaxed his body against mine. His member protruded my entrance. My mouth opened letting out a small, long moan as he slipped past my ring. 

The corner of my lip was kissed, before his mouth enveloped mine. I sat at his base, his member pulsing inside of me. Eren began slowly thrusting, creating a whine from myself to rattle our lips. He seemed to understand my wordless complaints, but slowly picked up the pace. 

His member brushed against my prostate, sending shivers down my spine and causing my lips to split and a moan to escape. He leaned back a bit to adjust his position, before laying his body against mine and ramming into my prostate. His kiss muffled my outcry of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, enveloping me in his embrace as he beat my insides. 

Inevitably, our session came to a stop after I ejaculated against our chest. Eren followed suit, shooting his warm seed inside me. I hummed at the feeling, but whined shamelessly as he pulled out. He pressed tender kisses to my skin as he completely removed my trousers. We lazily laid against the mattress, Eren covering us in the sheets. My chest was against his as he brought me closer, wrapping me in his warmth and security. 

He pressed continuous kisses to my skin, occasionally sucking on the burning flesh. I welcomed his touches of affection as I felt sleep quietly call to me. Eren pressed his forehead against mine, letting our huffed breaths melt with each other. 

"I'm sorry...about everything," he said after a while. I looked up to him with droopy eyes. "I'm sorry for what they did to you. I'm sorry about leaving. I'm sorry for what I've said. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he continued. He rubbed his head against my neck, pressing kisses to my collarbone. 

"I'm sorry," he repeated. I cradled his cheeks in my hands, pulling him back to look at me. I rubbed my thumb across his skin, and brought his lips close for a quick kiss. My lips parted to say something, my tongue speaking before my mind could process what I was saying. 

"I love you, Eren."

His eyes went wide, and I felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I don't mind if you don't respond, but I want you to know...you deserve to know," I explained. He stared at me in silence, before wrapping his arms around me and bringing my head into his shoulder. 

"I love you too, Levi."

I sighed happily as if I had been holding my breath for a while, which I had. His grip tightened around me. "I love you so much, Levi."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Nightmares settled in my mind that night. But they melted into horrible memories. Long days with my "father", uncomfortable nights in men's homes, Billy Kimber's threats, and the incident with Reiner. But nothing compared to the vivid image of Eren's blood blooming against his shirt. But the scarlet color wouldn't stop seeping through the fabric. 

My night was restless, continuously awaking with a small jerk only to return to another sleeping torment. 

After a while, I gave up on sleep. Instead I stared at Eren as he slept peacefully. His arms were securely around me, making me feel warm and protected. I delicately traced my fingers over his skin, feeling his heartbeat and breath under my fingertips. I watched the dimmed morning light leak in through the window and paint Eren's body. He stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake, his arms tightening around me. 

I laid there for a while, not knowing nor caring how much time was passing. Eren's eyes began to flutter, letting slivers of his multicolored irises appear. He groaned and rolled his shoulders back before opening his eyes. He gave me a small smile. "How long have you been up?" he questioned. "I don't know," I shrugged. Eren pressed his lips to mine. "You look tired, you need to sleep," he explained, pressing another kiss to my cheek. I shook my head stubbornly. "I'm not tired."

His fingers brushed through my hair affectionately. I hummed contently, leaning into the touch. He pulled me closer, my head resting in his chest. "You're so warm," I said, drawing circles in his shoulder blades. "So I've heard," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. 

We laid there in silence, enjoying each other's company. But a groan from my stomach interrupted us. "Are you hungry?" Eren chuckled. I looked up to him. "I guess," I shrugged. He smiled before giving me a short kiss. 

He threw the sheets to the side, exposing our nude bodies to stand up. I followed suit. We buttoned up each other's shirts before slipping into our trousers. With another kiss, we exited his room to go to the cafeteria. 

The doors opened before we touched the handle. Armin appeared looking up at us in surprise. "Eren, I was just about to go look for you," he explained with a budding smile. "Is there something you need?" Eren asked with a worried look. Armin winced as if Eren's expression hurt him. "The Mohocks sent another letter," he replied, holding out a folded piece of parchment paper. Eren took it and thanked his friend. 

Eren gestured inside as Armin walked away. "Grab some food, I'll find us a few seats," he stated. "You're not going to eat?" I asked with eyebrows drawn. "No, I'm not hungry," he responded, shaking his head. "You need to eat," I said, ignoring his last statement. "I'm fine," he promised with a small laugh. I looked to him through squinted eyes and shook my head. "I'm getting you a plate," I strolled away before he could respond. 

I quickly grabbed to plates of food before finding Eren sitting at a small table. He was holding the parchment paper tightly, causing it to crease. I sat beside him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hoping to ease his bubbling anger. He let out a long breath before giving me a small smile. I set his plate in front of him. "What did they say?" I inquired. Eren placed the letter down between us, which made my eyebrows knit together. "You're going to let me read it?" I asked with a confused tone. "Might as well, you'll find a way to read it anyways," he shrugged, playing with his food. I took the paper and unfolded it. 

To Whom it May Concern,

We have graciously been informed of Eren Jaegar's humble return, and are grateful he has made it back safely. Our founder would enjoy his chivalrous company. We look forward to his appearance at sundown at the DeLarge residence. Our founder awaits his arrival. 

~ The Mohocks

I set the paper down, looking to Eren. "I'm going with you," I explained without hesitation. He quickly shook his head. "You are not. They are too dangerous," he demanded. I shrugged. "Billy was too dangerous as well, but I was the one to put a bullet through his skull."

"Levi, these scumbags are different. They're rich dickbags that mutilate men and rape women and children for fun. You are not going anywhere near them," he said. "Yes, I am," I argued, trying to keep my voice low to not draw attention from the others. "No, if those sons of bitches laid their hands on you-"

"And if they were to hurt you I'd regret not being their to kick their asses, I'm going," I replied. Silence embraced us, chattering from the others keeping it from being dead silent. 

Eren let out a loud exhale. "Fine, just don't draw any attention to yourself," he commanded. I nodded, happy he finally agreed with me. 

***

We waited until sundown to leave the warehouse. Armin, Marco, and Jean joined us. We took a carriage to a brightly lit part of the city. But there weren't any factories around, only a few manors. The carriage halted in front of a gated building. It seemed to have thousands of rooms according to the many windows. 

We exited the carriage to walk up to the gate, which was guarded by a man in expensive attire. The man smiled upon seeing us. "Peaky Blinders, glad you could make it," he said, walking towards us. "Lets skip the greetings," Eren said with a bit of annoyance lacing his words. The man ignored his tone and chuckled. "Alright, come on in. Alex has been expecting you."

The man led us inside. He took us through a maze of halls until we arrived at a little library. There was a large desk with a burning fireplace behind it. A tall chair was pulled up to the desk with another well dressed man sitting in it. "Peaky Blinders," he smiled almost deviously. He looked to the man who led us here. "Thank you, James, you may go," he said, waving him away. James nodded and shut the door behind us. 

"I didn't expect you to bring an entourage, only one seat is prepared, my apologies," the man -who I assumed to be Alex- said. "It's alright, we won't be staying for long," Eren explained. "No stay for as long as you need," he insisted, gesturing to the seat. "Sit, sit, I'll have James bring a few more chairs."

"We're fine, thank you," Eren replied. 

There wasn't any other light source besides the flickering fire. Alex was a dark figure, but the light showed the edges of his red hair and his pale skin. And the corners of his thin, pink lips forming into a smile. 

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting these individuals," Alex explained with a slow deliverance. Eren gestured to us as he stared our identities, though he hesitated to do so. "Interesting names," he said after Eren finished. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but could we discuss what you want me here for?" Eren questioned. "Yes, I'm sure you're a busy man, you don't need me wasting your time," he said, shifting in his seat to lean against his desk. "I just have a few questions."

"I heard you went to Coney Island for awhile, is that correct?" Alex asked, cocking his head to the side. "Yes," Eren replied shortly. "Why?" 

"I needed a break from Birmingham," Eren lied. I flicked my eyes towards Eren, feeling the familiar guilt reside in my stomach. 

Alex hummed as if he were deciding if he agreed with the answer or not. But he ignored his intuition. "I heard about Billy Kimber's death," he continued. "I killed him," Eren lied again, not wanting to draw any attention to me. Alex pursed his lips. "I heard another member of your group ended his life...a name I heard today," his gaze met mine and his smile grew. "That's right, Levi," he said with a satisfied tone. "You're the one who killed the infamous 'King of Gangs', Billy Kimber," Alex chuckled. 

I looked to Eren for confirmation to reply, but his menacing gaze was locked on Alex. I flicked my eyes back and nodded. "I put a bullet through his head," I explained. 

"Interesting, Eren Jaegar has already lied to me, pretty early in the conversation this time," Alex stated, leaning back in his cushioned chair. "I really wish you wouldn't do that," Alex said, he cocked his head to the side again, his movements almost mechanical. 

His eyes flicked to one side of the room. "Now the 'King of Gangs' title is up for grabs."

I felt my arms being pulled back. I frantically looked around to see to unfamiliar men. "Alex, leave him alone," Eren demanded. They pulled me down to my knees. "You lie again; he gets hurt," Alex explained. The two men pulled my hair back, making me look to the ceiling. I jerked my eyes toward Eren who looked at me worriedly. 

"Eren Jaegar, what do you know of Colonel and Reverend Bohun's murder?" Alex questioned. "Who?" Eren questioned with obvious confusion. "Wrong answer."

With a snap of his fingers, I was kicked in the stomach. I groaned from the impact, trying to keel over, but I was held up by the two men. "I said leave him alone, Alex," Eren growled. 

"I'll try again, what do you know of Colonel and Reverend Bohun's murder?" Alex asked, ignoring Eren's comment. "If I knew I would tell you, but I have no idea who they are," Eren replied, his voice growing louder. My jaw was grabbed and I was punched, my bones clicking under the pressure. 

"One last time, what do you know of Colonel and Reverend Bohun's murder?" he asked again, standing up. Eren didn't respond, his jaw setting and hands clenched by his sides. But in one swift motion, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Alex. Jean, Marco, and Armin followed suit. "I don't know, I've never heard either of those names. Now let Levi go, or I'll put this bullet in your skull," Eren demanded, letting the fire pin clicking echo through the room. 

But I felt the barrel of a gun pressed to my temple. "You aren't the only one who carries a gun around, Eren Jaegar," Alex stated. Eren stared at me with a worried look. He pocketed his gun. "I'm sorry I don't know who those two are, but please don't hurt Levi," Eren begged. Alex looked to the two men, and they removed the gun from my head. 

"The four of you can leave now," Alex said, waving Eren, Armin, Marco, and Jean away. Eren looked to him with wide eyes. "You are not keeping Levi here," he snapped. The gun was pressed to my temple again. "He stays, or he dies," Alex replied. 

"You cannot hurt him," Eren demanded with a familiar fire in his eyes. "You have my world, I will bring no harm to him," Alex explained. The cold feeling of the gun disappeared again. "He'll be just fine when you see him again," he added. 

Eren's gaze met mine as he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. I watched them slip out the doors, leaving me with Alex and his men. 

I should've listened to Eren when he said to stay behind.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Eren's POV

We returned to the warehouse in silence. I was tapping my fingers against the door anxiously as I stared out the window. The ride went by slowly, the streets dragging along in no hurry. Levi was on my mind. I didn't trust Alex's word of not harming him. I needed to save him, I needed to go back and tear the DeLarge home to pieces. 

The carriage finally halted and I stormed up to the warehouse. I let the doors bang against the walls, startling everyone nearby. Without acknowledging anyone, I stomped to my room. 

I ripped apart my desk to find my stash of bullets, knives, and pistols. My friends soon joined me in my chambers after seeing my fit of rage. 

"Eren, what are you doing?" Armin questioned, approaching my side. "We're going back," I demanded with a growl. "I'm sorry to say this, Eren, but it's too dangerous," he explained, taking the gun out of my hand. My gaze became fire as I looked to my friend. 

"We're going back for him," I growled, letting my face inch closer to his. "They are dangerous, we should never gone there in the first place," he retorted. 

"I'll go by myself if I have to," I said, yanking the gun away from him. "And get yourself killed?" Armin shouted, his voice growing in anger. 

"We need a plan."

Armin and I spun towards Jean. "It's too dangerous, we'll all be killed, including Levi," Armin replied. "Unless we make a careful plan," Jean explained, approaching us. 

"If we want to get Levi back we'll have to find out who the Bohuns are, but until then we don't have much of an option other than waiting," Jean stated.   
"I'm not waiting around for them to hurt Levi," I explained, anger still lingering in my voice. "Eren, I can't promise that they won't hurt him, but they won't kill him. You know they're keeping him to provoke you. We just need to think this through before jumping in and killing everyone," Jean replied with a sigh. 

I knew he was right, even if I didn't want to admit it. But it didn't ease my mind on Levi's unsure safety. But it was better than potentially having his death being my fault because I was too rash. 

"Alright."

Jean nodded. "We'll research Colonel and Reverend Bohun, look for files, ask allies. Maybe Jack knows something about them. We'll continue from there once we gather enough information."

We all agreed with the plan, and set to work. Jean, Marco, and Armin went out to look for information among other gang member. I went to talk to Jack, praying along the way that Levi would be alright. 

Levi's POV

I sat in a small chair, hands bound behind the seat. They had taken me to another area of the city with a bag over my head, and now I sat in a room caked in mud and grime. The smell wafting around me was pungent.

I didn't try to struggle, knowing it would only bruise my wrists. Instead, I scanned my surroundings. A grimy window allowed moonlight to leak through. The gleam of a railing to a rusted fire escape was visible. 

My eyes caught the sight of a nail protruding from the wall. My mind sparked with thoughts of an escape. Carefully listening to any noise outside the hall, I quietly moved my chair over to sit in front of the rusted nail. I pressed my bound hands to the wall in order to grab the loose nail. It easily slipped from its containment and into my hands. 

The door began to open, making me stiffen. A tall man with red locks appeared wheeling in a cart with a barrel placed on top. He smiled once we made eye contact. He halted in front of me, picking up what looked to be a fire poker. 

"I presume you are Levi?" he said with a smirk. "What gave it away?"

The man let out a small chuckle. "I hope you don't lose those sarcastic remarks."

My brows knitted together, but before I could ask he began to speak. "My name is Harold and Alex sent me to ask you a few questions," he started walking to the barrel. "If it's about Colonel and Richard-"

"Reverend," he corrected. 

I nodded, "Right. I don't know who they are. I know as much as Eren does." I hoped my explanation was enough to convince him. He pursed his lips, not seeming to be satisfied. "I wouldn't lie if I were you," he said, waving around the fire poker. I was beginning to open my mouth to speak, but I noticed an orange glow against his skin from the barrel he had brought in with him. My body stiffened as a wicked grin divided his cheeks. 

"Have I scared you yet?" he asked. I stayed quiet as I watched him dipped the fire poker into the barrel. "Alex knows The Peaky Blinders we're apart of the Bohun's murders. I've heard you're quite close to Jaeger, so I'm sure he's told you all his dirty little secrets," he explained, revealing the new orange glow of the fire poker.

"I don't know who those two are. Perhaps Reiner and Bertholdt were responsible for their deaths. They betrayed us-" I stopped short when he pressed the hot metal to my skin. My body jerked back to try to escape the scorching heat as I cried out in pain. 

Harold ripped the heat away, leaving a dark mark of burnt flesh on my chest. I tried catching my breath as he went back to burn the poker's metal. "Fuck," I mumbled under my breath. 

"Don't lie to me, Levi," he hummed as he watched the fire poker gain its fiery glow. "I didn't lie," I defended. "Reiner and Bertholdt were executed for their betrayal, they could have murdered the Bohuns to cause conflict."

Harold walked towards me to press the burning metal to my skin again. My body was screaming for me to run from the heat, but all I could do was yell from the pain. 

"How did they betray you?" Harold asked as he ripped away the poker. A tired gasp left my throats from the lingering pain. "They worked with a detective agency to kill Eren," I explained, my words sputtering from my throat. 

My hands went back to fumbling with the nail to loosen the knot. 

"They should have killed the bastard," Harold mumbled. My eyes flicked to him in an angry glare, but before I could say anything, the fire poker returned to my skin. I ground my teeth to much my outcries as I hastily dug the nail into the rope. Instead of ripping the metal away and walking back to the barrel, Harold placed the burning poker against another part of my skin multiple times.

The nail finally loosened the taut ropes, and I quickly wrapped it in my hands so the material wouldn't catch Harold's attention. 

He ripped the unbearable heat away and inched the poker towards my head. I could feel the warmth radiating against my skin. "I'm sure you wouldn't look as appealing with a burn mark across your cheeks," he remarked, in thought of what to do next. 

Harold leaned back, the poker returning to his side. He cocked his head, still wondering what to do next. But his eyes soon lit up when a seemingly brilliant idea popped into his head. "I promised Alex I wouldn't kill you. But I think we would get a stinger reaction from Eren if I did so," a smirk stretched his lips from ear to ear. 

Before he could continue, I quickly leaped up and drove the nail I held into his throat. Blood oozed out around the rusted metal as he choked against the pain. He fell back, dropping the fire poker as he tried to remove the nail deep in his flesh. 

I picked up the fire poker and dipped it into the barrel. "I don't like that idea," I mumbled as I watched the metal gain a fiery glow. My feet wobbled as they dragged me to Harold's almost spasming body. I pressed the scorching metal to his cheek until his flesh began to turn a dark scarlet as he choked out muffled cries of pain. 

His noises soon stopped, and his body went limp against the grimy floor. I searched through his clothes in search of any weapons and found a knife with a freshly sharpened blade. Pocketing the weapon, my eyes set on the window, giving me a view of the fire escape. I wobbled towards it, the burns still causing me pain as I moved. But I just hissed from the stings riddling on my flesh and went to the window. 

Using my newfound knife's handle, I broke the glass of the window pane and slipped through. 

The air was refreshing, not having the lingering smell of dirt and piss. Street lamps decorated the streets in orange, giving me sight to a path ahead. 

I climbed down the noisy contraption, hoping I would be able to find my way back to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I got a bit of writer's block.   
> I was hoping to get this chapter up before I went to Japan over my summer break, but that didn't happen. I got a little busy   
> *cough* binge watching four seasons of Game of Thrones *cough* and time got away from me. Hopefully I'll be able to publish the next chapters soon. But I hope you enjoyed. (Sorry about Levi's little psycho moment but whatever)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Eren's POV

I was able to find Jack in his chambers. He was sitting at his small desk trying to finish a book. But he dismissed the read when I appeared at the opened entrance. 

"Hello, Eren. Can I help you with anything?" he inquired, turning to face me. "Yes, I need any information you know about Colonel and Reverend Bohun," I explained, leaning against the doorframe. "A sudden interest in the two, or is there a reason?" he asked. I nodded. "Alex DeLarge was asking about their murder, and is currently holding Levi because I knew nothing about the two," I replied.

"Sorry to hear about Levi," he stated as if he were dead, which made my jaw clench. "But I do know who they are."

My eyes must have lit up at his last comment from the smile Jack gave me. "They're Alex's cousins, died before you left for Coney Island actually," he started. Alex must have found that fact suspicious. 

"They hired me to murder a few people for a large sum of money. One of them was a man named Matthew Greydon. But he offered me to kill Colonel and Reverend for a higher price. I took his offer, but by the time I got there, they were already dead," Jack explained with a shrug. "You didn't see the murderer?" I asked. Jack shook his head. "No, they were long gone before I arrived."

I lost my last bit of hope from his final comment. I didn't know how I would be able to get Levi back without it becoming war. 

"But if you need help killing Alex, I'll happily assist," he suggested. I smiled a bit, knowing that was one of the last options we had. 

Footsteps echoed through the hall, and I dismissed it as just a passerby. But I heard my name. I turned to see Mikasa walking towards me, her prominent  stomach slowing down her usually fast pace. I hummed for her to continue. 

"Levi is here."

My heart stopped at her words, before speeding up in fear of what had happened to him. 

"Where is he?" I asked. "His quarters."

I practically bolted down the hall, no longer acknowledging Mikasa or Jack. Only Levi was on my mind. I slid down a few more halls before finally reaching his closed door. I grabbed the knob and swung the door open. 

Levi stood with his bare back presented to me while he was in the process of removing his trousers. He turned his head at the sound of the creaking door. We remained quiet as I approached him and wrapped him in my embrace. He didn't hesitate to dig his hands into my shoulders as he let out a sigh. I pressed continuous kisses to his skin, happy he was alive. He buried himself into my shoulder and let out a shaky breath. His breathing was steady, which eased my nerves. 

We didn't say much, contently holding each other in silence. But it didn't stop my mind from exploding with questions of what they did to him. Nonetheless I reveled in the fact that he was alive and safe in my arms. And if anyone were to harm him again, I would break their necks. 

I finally released Levi from my embrace, even though he seemed to not want to be let go. But I wanted to know if they harmed him. I didn't need to ask to receive an answer. Red, irritated skin caught my eye. I felt my anger begin to boil as my jaw clenched. "Which one of Alex's little fucking henchmen did this to you?" I growled. Levi pressed a soft kiss to my lips and leaned himself against my chest. "He's dead." 

His confirmation didn't ease my rage. Nonetheless, I pressed a kiss to his forehead, burying my nose into his hair and wrapping my arms around him. He hummed softly, his head nudging into my collarbone.

My mind went to his wounds. They needed to be cleaned and bandaged before they could be infected. Without as much as a warning, I picked Levi up to bring him to his bed. I laid him against the mattress. "Wait here, I'll be back soon," I explained between pecks on his skin. He nodded against my final kiss. 

I stood and left the room in order retrieve a few items. 

I had grabbed a small wooden bowl from the bathroom, cleaning it before filling it with hot water. My search for bandages began. I rummaged through boxes, cabinets, and shelves, and I received no luck. 

Armin always knew where it was stored, he was the one that stuffed it in the most random of places. 

"Hey Eren."

Speak of the devil. 

I turned to my friend who was turning off the running water that now flowed over the bowl's edge. "Hey, where do you stash the bandages?" I asked, not wanting to waste any time to get to Levi. "Yeah," Armin said as he opened a cupboard I already tore through. But the blond pulled out a few rolls of bandages and a pair of rusted scissors. 

"Thank you," I said taking the items. I grabbed a washcloth before dumping some of the excessive water from the bowl. "Need any help?" Armin chuckled, watching me stuff the rolls of bandages under my arms. I nodded, not wanting to spill water down the halls to Levi. 

"Yeah, take this to Levi's room, I'll be there in a moment," I explained. "Is Levi back?" Armin asked with a bit of shock as he picked up the bowl with a wash cloth immersed in the water. "Yes. Alex and his pompous ass friends burned parts of his skin," I growled as I found a new search for a towel. 

"I'll take this to Levi and start washing his wounds," Armin explained. I stated my gratitude as he left with the bowl.

I was able to find a clean towel and quickly left the bathroom. Before I went to Levi's room, I stopped at mine to gather as many blankets as I could hold. It would be a cold night and I wanted Levi to be as comfortable and warm as possible. 

I bolted out of my room to rush to Levi's. 

The door was already opened, giving me easy access. Armin was kneeling in front of Levi sitting on the mattress with the rag pressed to his chest. Levi's expression screamed pain as Armin moved the rag to another wound on his leg, it made my heart break. 

I walked through the threshold, gaining their attention. I practically hurtled the items I carried onto the mattress to kneel beside Armin. I pressed the towel against Levi's irritated skin on his chest gently. Levi smiled a bit, pain still showing through. I grabbed a roll of bandages and the rusted scissors, holding the blades between my lips for later use. "Arms up," I mumbled a bit incoherently with the scissors between my lips. But Levi seemed to understand and lifted his arms for me to wrap the bandage against his chest. I wrapped the frayed fabric around him a couple times before I cut the bandage from the rest of the roll. 

I patted each wound dry after Armin washed it with hot water and wrapped the irritated skin in a bandage. By the end Levi's limbs were wrapped in several different bandages. 

Armin left with the excess bandages, the empty bowl, and towel. I thanked him before shutting the door tightly. 

Levi still sat on the edge of the mattress, looking to the bandages wrapped tightly around his body. "Is it uncomfortable?" I asked, brushing my fingers against his cheeks. "No, it's fine," he replied looking up to me with a soft smile. I grinned back and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. His lips were chapped and cracked, but I still sighed happily against the kiss. All I cared about at the moment was his wellbeing. 

"Lay down," I mumbled, pulling away from the kiss we wanted to continue. He did so as I fetched the blankets and piled them onto his body. I crawled under the sheets after I made sure every inch of his bare skin was covered. He nuzzled into my chest as I got comfortable and wrapped his arms around me to bring our bodies even closer. I did the same, trying not to crush him in my tightening hold. He hummed softly, burying his nose into my shoulder. 

"I love you, Eren," he said, pressing a soft kiss to my neck. "I love you too, Levi," I replied, a soft smile splitting my cheeks. 

I couldn't be more thankful that he was safe in my arms. He was alive and no where near the verge of death because of Alex and his fucking henchmen. I will never let them lay another finger on my Levi. 

My fingers ran through his raven locks as his breathing steadied from sleep pulling him deep into a doze. 

"I love you so fucking much," I whispered with a kiss to his cheek. 

Thank you to whatever higher being for Levi's existence.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Eren's POV

A soft kiss was pressed to my lips during my slumber. "Eren," a voice -distinguishable as Levi's- whispered in my ear. I hummed with a soft smile. I felt my shirt being tugged up and his lips trailing along my chest. "It's time to wake up," he mumbled. I groaned, keeping my eyes shut to try and lull myself back to sleep. "Too early," I claimed. Levi's fingers brushed through my hair and he hummed softly. "The sun has been up for a few hours now, love," he explained. I huffed out a small chuckle at the nickname, but refused to open my eyes. 

Levi laid himself against my chest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in the process. His tongue dragged along my lips before he pressed his mouth against mine, trying to slip his tongue between my lips. I allowed him a moment of passage before I took dominance, receiving an approving moan from him. 

My eyelids fluttered as our lips parted and a hazy image of Levi smiling appeared. "Good morning, love," he said in a hushed tone. "Love," I hummed with a smile. Levi sat up, running his hands over my exposed chest with a smirk. That's when I noticed he had discarded his undergarments, tossing them on the floor a few feet away. "Looking for a bit of morning fun?" I questioned, massaging his bare hips. He nodded, digging his fingers into his bottom lip. His erection stood proudly against his stomach that made my pants tighten. 

"Baby, you're injured, I don't want to hurt you," I explained. But he ground his hips against mine, making my pants tighten even more. "I need you, Eren," he moaned. "I need you now." 

My mind went blank as I watched him pant with flushed cheeks as he ground himself against me. I knotted my fingers into his hair and brought his head down so I could devour his mouth with mine. We ground our hips together eagerly as my tongue slipped past his lips. But Levi soon separated from our kiss to demand, "shirt off."

I chuckled as he sat back up. I pulled off my shirt. When my vision was no longer drowned in fabric I watched Levi undo my trousers. He a bit too impatiently pulled my pulsing member out and began to align himself. 

"Wait, Levi! I haven't-fuck."

Levi was already sliding down my member. His ring clenched around me, making me throw my head back into the pillow behind me. Soon enough, he sat at my base, his breath shaking violently. I brought my hands up to massage his hips to try to calm him down. He smiled through his panting and splayed his hands against my chest. Levi nodded to himself and began rolling his hips. 

I waited for a few minutes to move, letting him get comfortable with the intrusion. Now that I knew about his past occupation, I knew he must of had shitty treatment with some clients. And even with his experience, I wanted him to feel comfortable and make him feel as amazing as he made me feel. 

Once his breathing steadied, I began thrusting up with every forward roll of his hips. He let out a surprised moan at the action, his nails digging into my skin. "T-there. There, E-Eren. Mhmm..good," he moaned. I took hold of one of his hands on my chest, and he quickly interlaced our fingers together with a small squeeze. 

"Mhmm, Eren...l-love you," he hummed with a soft smile. My heart pounded against my chest and a grin divided my cheeks. I was extremely happy he was finally comfortable enough to say those words to me. 

"I l-love you s-o much," he added. He could put a bullet through my skull and my heart would still do flips at the sight of him. 

I quickly sat up to crash our lips together, still holding on tightly to his hand. As he swathed his legs behind my back, I wrapped my free arm around his waist. 

Our pace became faster as our session came to a close. He came with a moan that vibrated my lips. He practically went limp in my embrace as I thrusted a few final times before spilling my seed into him. Levi hummed as I laid him on his side and joined him after pulling out. 

Our hands were still intertwined as we laid there. I dragged my lips along his fingers, causing a smile to alter his features. "I love you, Levi," I whispered as I pressed a kiss to his palm. "I love you too." 

The shine of the ring I gave to Levi tore my gaze away from his smile. I couldn't believe he still had it. The ring of a promise we hadn't fulfilled. And through my stupidity and jealousy, I had mostly forgotten about the object. I pressed another kiss to his knuckle, letting my lips linger against his skin. 

"Do you still want to marry me?" I asked after a moment. The smile that split his lips melted my heart. "More than anything," he answered. I grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. His arms wrapped around my neck as the kiss deepened. 

I could never explain how much I loved Levi him. He was perfect in every way. I was an idiot for leaving him. And yet he still cared for me. 

Inexorably, our lips parted and Levi began sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. I sat up as well, pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing up. "Are you hungry?" I asked as I grabbed a new pair of trousers and undergarments for him. "I could eat," he replied. With a small smile I kneeled before him to begin slip his feet into the clothes. 

Levi stood to let me slide the clothing over his hips, careful to not to arrange the bandages wrapped around his skin. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. We buttoned up each other's shirts with giddy smiles. I took his hand in mine before we exited the room. 

Levi's POV

The cafeteria buzzed with noise when Eren and I entered. We grabbed our trays of food and found empty seats beside Marco, Jean, and Armin. "Good morning," Eren said as we sat and the others chimed with their own responses. 

"How are you feeling, Levi?" Armin questioned. "Fine," I smiled. "We'll have to change you're bandages soon, before they stick to your wounds," Eren explained. 

"If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you escape?" Jean questioned. "There was a loose nail I used to remove the bonds, and I drove it into his throat before climbing down the fire escape," I answered after taking my first bite of food. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until the taste flooded my mouth, and I hummed a bit. 

"What was his name?" Marco inquired. "Harold," I replied. The four looked to me, the sound of utensils dropping against their trays sounded. "Harold?" Eren asked with a shocked tone. I nodded with a confused expression. Eren leaned his head back and ran his hands over his face. "Oh, thank fuck he's dead," he mumbled before turning to me and pressing a short kiss to my lips. He turned back to his tray with a smirk. 

"I'm guessing you hated Harold," I said with a small chuckle. "Hate is too simple of a word. We loath Alex, and despise Harold," Armin proclaimed. "He was an absolute psychopath, only second to Alex," Marco stated. "He was known for doing Alex's dirty work, mostly mutilating his victims," Jean added. 

The chair next to me rattled as the four finished their rambling. I looked next to me to see Mikasa easing herself down onto the chair with a tray on the table. "Good morning, Mikasa," Armin chimed as she smiled at everyone. 

"How are you feeling, Levi?" she questioned with a smile. "Fine, I'm covered from head to toe in bandages," I answered. Her smile broadened, "We're glad you're safe." Eren pressed a kiss to the back of my hand, causing a smile to split my cheeks. 

"On a happier note, do you four want to help us plan a wedding?" Eren asked, tightening his hold on my hand. Armin practically pounced on Eren, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're finally getting married old man!" he exclaimed. Eren chuckled at his friend's sudden excitement and batted away his hold. 

"I have so many ideas!" the blond explained once he let go of Eren. "Keep it simple, Armin," Eren replied. "Awe, but I wanted to plan something extravagant for your wedding!" Armin complained. Eren chuckled but shook his head. "We don't want anything big, Armin. We'd like to have the wedding as soon as possible," he explained.

"You better make my brother's wedding day special," Mikasa demanded as she hugged me while staring at Eren with stern eyes. "He'll be the happiest man alive, he's marrying me after all," he replied with an arm swaddled around my waist. "You're lucky I'm giving you my blessing," Mikasa replied with a chuckle. I smiled at their bantering and enjoyed Eren's arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"What about a party before the wedding?" Armin asked excitedly. Eren turned to him. "Simple, Armin. Simple."

"Is that a...yes?" Armin inquired. "No."

Jean, Marco, and I smiled as we watched Armin pitching lavish ideas as Mikasa ate her food and snickered beside me. 

I couldn't be more happy than I am with Eren.


	15. Chapter 15

"Levi," a hand grasped and lightly shook my shoulder. The space beside me was empty with Eren's lingering warmth still staining the sheets. "Go back to bed, Eren," I said, mostly wanting him to return by my side. The hand shook my shoulder again. "I'm not Eren!"

I looked up through a drowsy haze to see Armin. "Where's Eren?" I inquired. "Waiting for you," he answered. My brows knitted together, trying to remember what today's plans were. "You're getting married," he explained. 

I practically sprang up from the cot, not caring about my nudity. "Get your pale ass into some clothes," Armin demanded. I chuckled as I slipped into my undergarments and trousers. "I'll have you know, Eren loves my pale ass," I explained, buttoning my shirt up. Armin grinned, "I'm glad you've regained your cockiness."

I picked up my flat cap, but Armin took the object. "No wearing that, Eren didn't let me throw a party for you two, so no flat caps," he explained, chucking it to the cot. I stared oddly at him for a second before shrugging. "So, where exactly are Eren and I getting married since you've refused to tell me?" I questioned. Armin smiled. "Why the first place you two met, of course," he replied. 

I smiled uncontrollably at his response. The room where we first met was where my initiation into the gang was held. I may have looked at Eren differently then, but my feelings would have never grown for him without the approval of my company. 

"How romantic," I said in a sarcastic tone and imitating a swooning damsel. But I did appreciate the choice on location. Armin laughed. "Alright, let's go Eren is waiting impatiently," he said guiding me towards the door a bit hurriedly. 

Armin and I walked out of the bedroom and walked down multiple halls to the loud room I hadn't been to for a while. And of course, Eren was leaning against the wall next to the closed door. My smile was met with his as I approached him to press a kiss to his lips.  

"You're supposed to already be in the room waiting for Levi to make his entrance," Armin said pointing an accusing finger. "You know I can't wait that long," Eren complained as he kept his eyes locked with mine. 

This man would be my husband in less than an hour. He would be completely and utterly mine in only a few minutes. I was fucking ecstatic. 

"You impatient fuck!" Armin cried with no malice in his tone, in fact, he was smiling. And Eren smiled back at his friend. "I also wanted to thank my best friend for throwing this together for us."

Armin gawked at Eren for a moment, before slapping his shoulder, "Anything for you."

His gaze returned to mine, his eyes loving and practically melting me on the spot. 

"You did ruin the surprise," I said, agreeing with Armin's earlier comment. Eren's brows furrowed together. "You were supposed to wait inside, now get your ass in there!" I demanded through a giddy smile. "After one more kiss?" he questioned while puckering his lips. "Not until you marry me," I explained. His lips turned to a pout which caused laughter to bubble up from my chest. 

"Get your ass in there Eren, people are waiting," Armin demanded with no malice. "Alright, alright, I'm going,"'he said with his hands up in a surrendering way. Before he made a step, he leaned towards me for a kiss. Out of habit, I leaned towards him before realizing my actions and ducking my head and shoving him towards the door. "Nice try," I explained with a grin. "Fine," Eren groaned as he threw his head back dramatically. He grabbed the door handle and looked to me with a soft smile. "I love you," he said. The words melted me inside and out. "I love you too."

And with that, he stepped inside and out of sight. I turned to Armin to see him shaking his head. "You two will give us gray hairs once married," he explained with a chuckle. 

"Are you ready?" he inquired. I sighed with a simple nod. "Then get your ass in there, I'm right behind you," he stated. With no hesitation, I took the door handle and opened the door. 

Everyone was sitting with their heads turned to me. A line of rose petals was scattered down the aisle, leading to a makeshift wedding arch that I couldn't help snorting at. Two stacks of chairs stood with some distance between them. A plank of wood was balanced on the back of the chairs to create the "arch" and sheets from members' cots were tied to the arms of the chairs for flare. And in the center of the chaos was Eren, standing proudly and smiling at me. 

He wrapped his arm around me when I finally made it to the chair alter. Jean stood behind the alter as if he didn't want to test his luck under the unstable arch. I couldn't blame him, it seemed unsteady. 

The ceremony went fairly quickly, at least for me it did. Eren, on the other hand, was tapping his foot in impatience and continuously mouthed "hurry" to his friend who responded with an eye roll. I couldn't prevent my smile, and barely held in the snorts. I almost wanted Jean to stretch it out to see Eren's reaction, but when everything was finished, the triumph in his eyes melted me at the spot. 

And wrapping me tightly in his arms, we sealed our fate with a kiss. 

Eren's POV

Everyone sat in the cafeteria either drunk or high. And sitting was putting it lightly. Most were cheering with beers in their hands or running around, or in Levi's and my case, having our tongues down each other's throats. He was practically straddling my lap, beginning this action once Mikasa left for her room. His breath was infused with alcohol, much like mine, and I devoured it. He was being aggressive too, especially for being surrounded by others, his hands raked through my hair, tugging at the strands that sometimes bent my head backward. His teeth clashed with mine constantly and a continuous string of moans passed his lips. 

Levi pulled away suddenly, something I unknowingly pouted at. Upon opening my eyes I was greeted with Levi's breathtaking smile. His hands moved to my cheeks, stroking my skin with his thumbs. Before I could bring my lips back to his, he squished my cheeks together to make my lips pucker and caused my husband to burst into a fit of laughter. He removed himself from my lap to throw his back against his chair as he continued laughing in his drunken stupor. 

"You're really drunk, aren't you?" I questioned with a nip to his neck. "Only half tipsy," he confirmed with laughter still bubbling in his chest. I hummed in response as he tried to calm his fit. 

"I love you, Levi Jaeger," I whispered into his ear. His head whipped towards me with a giddy smile embedded into his features. "I love you too, Eren Jaeger," he said with his eyes lighting up at his new name. 

Everything was perfect. Surrounded by a company that I cared about with Levi forever mine, it seemed so peaceful. Even in the chaotic scene that was the cafeteria, I finally found relief. 

But it melted away like ice when I spotted Farlan a few tables away through my peripheral vision. The son of a bitch was smiling behind his glass of gin with eyes ablaze for Levi. I twitched, catching the attention of my husband. 

"What's wrong?" he questioned with a whine in his throat. My gaze flicked back to his and I regained my smile, but not as strongly as before. I didn't want him worrying or thinking I didn't trust him because of the blond dickbag that was practically licking his lips because of him, so I simply shook my head. "Absolutely nothing."

Perhaps it was the alcohol muddling his mind, but he simply smiled without pressing on the matter and pecked my lips, something I welcomed immediately. But our would be necking session was cut short by Armin tapping us both on the head. I looked up to him through squinted eyes for interrupting what I wanted, but he wasn't paying attention to me. "Are you ready?" he inquired of Levi. My husband gasped as if he forgot Armin's anonymous plans and nodded quickly. 

"I'm sorry Eren, but I must steal your husband away for a moment," he explained with a promising look towards me. "Fuck," I mumbled while combing my fingers through my hair, trying to conjure up ideas for what was in store. Levi seemed to like my reaction because he laughed in a seductive tone I didn't know he possessed, especially when drunk. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before saying his farewells and strolling away with Armin, leaving me in a state of shock and arousal. 

"Fuck," I mumbled again. 

The mood was killed by a particular blond sitting across from me. I scowled at Farlan as he showed me a smile. He held out his hand over the table. "Congratulations," he said. I didn't move, simply kept my angry gaze. His hand dropped. 

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled through gritted teeth. "I'm only here to call for a truce," he explained innocently. 

"You've won over Levi's heart and I'm glad to see him happy," he continued with a dimpled smile. I let my figure tower over him slowly before leaning over the table and yanking him by the collar, successfully wiping away his smirk for a second. 

"Listen, kid. I saw you staring at my husband a few seconds ago, I know you're trying to plan something. Don't try it, you are outnumber. You knew him for a meaningless night, you were his check for survival, nothing else. I'm sure you can't even count how many nights I've been by his side, he is mine," I growled. Farlan nodded, still with the stupid grin etched into his features. "I understand."

I jerked him closer to me, causing his ribs to slam into the wood table. I didn't attract any attention, everyone was too drunk off their asses to notice. "I don't believe you do. If you touch a hair on his head, no, if you look at him the way you did a few seconds ago again, I'll have you shot against a post.”

I released his collar with a push, but he still didn’t seem intimidated or threatened. The stupid smirk didn’t wipe away. “As you command, your highness,” he said in a mocking tone as he stood. 

“Eren!”

My head whipped around to see Armin at the cafeteria doors and gesturing for me to join him. I didn’t acknowledge Farlan, just bolted towards Armin with the excitement returning for what was in store. 

Once the doors were closed Armin did inquire about Farlan. I gave him a simple summary, attempting not to damper my mood. Nonetheless, my blood boiled. Armin noticed my facial shift and didn’t press farther. 

We stood in front of my shut bedroom door. “I hope this lifts your spirits,” he explained and gestured towards the handle. A pressed rose was weaved around the knob. “One you have to Levi when you proposed,” he explained fondly. I smiled as I stroked the dry petals. “Thank you, Armin. For everything,” I sighed happily. “Anything for my best friend,” he replied as he patted my shoulder. “Now enjoy your honeymoon.”

I chuckled as he walked away. 

With a happy and anxious sigh I turned the knob. I opened the bedroom door to be met with darkness. I tried to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness but even with the small illumination from the hall, I couldn't see many outlines. 

"Close the door."

The demanding voice was familiar and I smiled as I stepped in. As soon as the door clicked shut, the snap of a match sizzled through the room. The fire burned between two slender fingers and illuminated Levi's blue eyes. He gazed at me for a moment before bringing the fire to a few candle wicks. I stayed where I was with all the strength I had, which was very little as the light slowly showed me how little my husband was wearing. Nothing but the corset strapped to his back. I smiled, I would have to thank Armin again. But I would have to thank him for it afterward. 

I began to move toward Levi but he stopped me with a stern no. He blew the match out and tossed it the ground before standing and walking towards me. The dim light illuminated his gorgeous features that I wanted to pepper in kisses. But when I reached my hand out to touch him, he stepped back. “No touching, not yet,” he demanded. I groaned. 

He began unbuttoning my shirt, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, I wanted to kiss the crease it created but I stayed put. When my shirt was discarded, he relished in my sculpted stomach, digging his thumbs into the dips and indents. His hands slides up to my pecs, to my collarbone, and up to my shoulders before dropping his hands to his sides. 

Next he unbuckled my belt. An instant wave of arousal shot to my cock as he slid my pants and undergarments down. With my clothes discarded, he stared at my nude body. I stood proudly as I watched his feral expression flicker around. 

“Mouth open.”

With a pop of my lips, I let my jaw hang open on his command. He brought three of his fingers to my tongue. 

“Suck.”

I closed my lips around his digits and swirled my tongue around his flesh, making sure to coat them in a sufficient amount of saliva. 

Soon he removed the fingers and watched my saliva glisten against his fingers before walking back towards the cot. A smile crossed his features as he leaned against the mattress. He lifted his legs onto the bed and spreading them to display every little detail of his privates. “You cannot move until I order you to come,” he demanded with a suggestive growl. I couldn’t help the moan that passed my lips but I folded my hands behind my back and nodded. 

I watched as he trailed his fingers down to his ring and stretch as it took in one digit. His cheeks instantly reddened as he fucked himself with his index finger. I watched impatiently, my hands practically breaking the other just to keep myself in place. But I stayed and watched. 

A second finger entered him and his first moan escaped his lips. A shudder ran down my spine and my cock grew taller. He must’ve noticed by the successful smile that crossed his lips. I imagined my fingers being where his were, curling against his walls and stretching his ring until he was a writhing mess beneath me. 

The third finger caused him to buck his hips up, driving his digits deeper and causing me to twitch with impatience. His moans became longer and louder and my cock was thumping like a heartbeat. 

I couldn’t wait any longer. 

Without waiting for my husband’s permission, I stormed towards him with every intention to make him moan louder. And he didn’t stop me as I picked him up, he didn’t stop me when I laid my back against the cot, and he didn’t stop me when I slid him down my dick. His head fell back at the feeling of my cock filling him. I took his hips in my hands and raised them just to slam my hips up in the process. 

I may not have been the first one to fuck him senselessly, but he was mine now. No one else would see him like this. No one else would be able to feel him pulse around them again or cause his moans of ecstasy. Only I could. And I relished in that fact with every up and down motion of our hips. He was forever mine, and I was forever his. 

I brought one hand up to his hair, forcing his lips to mine. The same aggressive kisses from the cafeteria attacked my lips. His teeth clashed against mine as our tongues danced with the others. And when his moans vibrated my lips, I felt my cock twitch inside him, something he must have felt, his mouth fell open in the kiss, giving me full access to lap at the roof of his mouth and tongue. 

He grew limp against my chest, barely having the strength to tug at my locks from my pounding pace. And I loved the weight on my chest as he let me take him. 

Our session came to a close after a few senseless minutes of fucking, his ejaculation spraying on our chests, the full weight of him collapsing onto me. I finished with a few final thrusts and he hummed when my seed flooded inside him. 

We laid there for a while attempting to catch our breath. I pressed a kiss to his forehead as he pressed sloppy ones to my shoulder. With fumbling fingers, I undid his corset and he inhaled deeply. I tossed the corset with our other scattered clothes and rubbed at his bare back, feeling the indent of his scars that I would kiss if they could heal the memory. With the thought in my mind, I wandered my thoughts towards Farlan. Had he hurt Levi during their business? As far as I knew they only spent a night together, but how much did he do to him during that thirty-minute transaction? My hold tightened on Levi as if that blond devil would come in and snatch my Levi away. 

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked as he stroked the cords of my tense arms. I tried to soften my hold but the attempt was useless. “Nothing, nothing,” I assured, not wanting to worry him. “We shouldn’t begin our marriage with secrets Eren,” he said, kissing my shoulder again. 

I sighed. “Farlan and I had a little discussion after you left.”

Levi brought his head up, resting his chin on my chest. “And he tried to provoke you?” he guessed. I nodded as I combed my fingers through his raven locks. “I hope he didn’t succeed, I wouldn’t want to end every orgasm with a discussion of a one-night client,” he explained with a soft smile. “No need to worry about that. I would like him to never come up in conversation again,” I assured. I scratched at his head, causing to hum in satisfactory. “Don’t bring him up again,” Levi retorted. “My apologies,” I smiled. 

Levi sat up and stretched his arms over his head. “Perhaps a well night’s rest will clear your mind,” he turned to snuff out the candles’ light before returning to my side. I wrapped him in my embrace, keeping him close to my chest. 

Farlan would never touch him again. No one would for that matter. I would make sure of that.


End file.
